Vacation at Dads
by sush123
Summary: Girls as spoilt princesses ready to have the greatest summer of their life! Although super hot princes ruining their summer. That is a big No No so will the girls have to live in the same house with the princes or will they have to do something about it?
1. Chapter 1

**Vacation with Dad**

**Chapter 1-Mom shipping us to Dad**

Have you ever felt like you're being ripped into two because of your parents? No? Yes? Well that's how I feel. I'm constantly being sent to my mom and then back to dads then back to mom and then to dads. I mean hello! They shouldn't even have had the divorce in the first place! At least I still have my girls. The Winx Club!

We're gonna be seeing a lot of each other this summer because our mom's decided to have a fun mom summer thing. Me and the girls don't get it either but if I get to hang out at the beach all day and party all night with the girls then count me in! Although hanging out with our dad's the whole summer that's gonna get a lot of use to. There's the girls well catch you later!

_**No POV**_

Stella walked over to the girls and received a group hug from all of them. They were all carrying their own bags which they shouldn't be because their princesses and princesses shouldn't be carrying their own stuff.

"Hey girls! You ready to hang at the beach all day and party all night?" Stella shrieked waving her bags in the air.

"YEAH!" They shouted running out of the Solarian castle to find a red truck in front of them. They stared at it dumb-founded.

"Are we suppose to drive by ourselves in that thing?" Stella asked looking at the girls.

"I'll drive!" Layla exclaimed getting in the driver's seat with her bags in the trunk.

"I call shot gun!" Musa shouted and all the girls scowled as she sat in the front seat with a smirk on her face.

The girls ran into the truck before they got bad seats or worst have to sit at the back with their entire luggage. They waved at their mom's as they drove off. Their mother's sighed in relief as their daughters' drove off.

"Thank god." Luna sighed as she put on her sunglasses on.

"I never thought we'd ever get any time off from them." Miriam groaned and sat in her deck chair. The other mom's agreed and nodded in agreement.

"I just hope they'll behave." Freya prayed sipping her tropical juice.

"They're with their father's what could go wrong?" Tallulah asked not looking from her computer.

"Everything!" They all said laughing.

G Girls G

"I can't believe our dad's trust us to drive to the summer house." Flora whined looking at her nails.

"I know I feel so independent!" Bloom squealed.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies." Musa interrupted. "We are going to a summer house. Going to the beach and at the beach what will we find?"

"CUTE BOYS!" They screamed as they stopped at a T-Junction.

"Which way Tec?"

"Left." Tecna replied. Layla nodded about to turn left when Tecna changed her mind. "I mean right!" Layla looked at her. "You sure Tec?" Tecna nodded. "Okay if you say so."

"If we end up in the wrong place then you're gonna be dead Tecna!" Stella whined.

"We're in the right place."

"How do you know?"

"Look over there sunshine." Tecna told her as she turned Stella's head to her right.

"Whoa."

"I know right." Bloom squealed even louder.

The girls drove closer to a beach house that was right in front of them. It was a gorgeous blue beach house with a couple of steps to get inside. There was a huge balcony where their dad's were standing at drinking beers and waving at them. There was a pool at the back which you could see from miles away and the beach was right next to the house! Layla pulled to a stop and they sat there gazing at the house.

"Like the house girls?" Ho-Boe asked.

"No." Musa shouted crossing her arms.

"No?" The dad's asked looking at each other.

"We love it!" They screamed getting out of the truck and running inside. "Whoa!"

Inside were stairs that branched off to two sides. One side looks like it was for them and the other side looks like it were for their dad's. Their side had their bedroom. It had six beds with a flat screen tv on one side with some musical instrument for Musa, art sets for Bloom, a mini garden for Flora inside and outside, a game room for Tecna, a sports room for Layla and two walk in closet for Stella to enjoy.

The other side had another game room with a snooker table, a dart board, foosball, air hockey with two game tables for card games and board games. Then there was a gourmet kitchen with a breakfast, lunch and dinner table with 3 sets of French door to go out to the back.

There was library/den with a fireplace in one room which had a view of the pool. There was a huge garden with a maze aswell. There was a fireplace in one side far away from the nature. There was also a piano outside for no apparent reason but Ho-Boe likes it there.

The girls' immeadiately settled in unpacking straight away and changing into their favourite bikinis. They ran outside onto the beach with their towels layed on the floor with an umbrella so they won't get too sunburnt.

**Bloom**

You need a tropical breeze  
And drink under the palm tree  
Let's forget about the rest  
Today I'm having fun with my friends

**Stella **  
Let's glide to the ocean  
So good to flow and watch the sky  
Now I can feel my gravity  
It really feel like flying

**Musa**  
When dawn is so around  
One more can you escort  
The paradise is nothing but a smile you can  
I see it in your eyes  
Some people search the whole world  
For a place like these  
To me it's not that far

Stella, Bloom and Flora were sunbathing while taking sips of their tropical juice. Tecna layed on float while reading a book as Musa got out her bucket and spade to make a sandcastle as Layla sat underneath a coconut tree laying back gazing at the view. When Musa finished with her sandcastle, she turned around to see Tecna with a smirk on her face with a book in one of her hands as Musa smiled at her best friend.

**Everyone**  
The music plays in the jungle  
Aloha ikko the moon  
Together Mambochiwambo  
I love you  
And if you like to be happy  
Singing atop,  
move you're feet Mambochiwambo,  
let's be wild and free

Bloom and Stella started to play with flying disc but Kiko caught it in his mouth. The girls started to chase him. While they were doing that, Musa, Tecna and Layla were having their go in sunbathing.

**Flora**  
When you sad and lonely  
Don't cry just send a s.o.s  
I come in take you far away  
Among the flying carpet

**Layla **  
Full speed above the ocean  
Now jump and splashing to the sky  
Where to get to be the most life  
and dance We circle above the rainbow  
A love sudden I wake up

**Tecna  
**And realize that I haven't move from here  
And I'm still in paradise  
I don't need anything  
and all the my best friends  
Tonight we're going to a party

The girls swam in the sea together. Stella and Flora found some sea horses and they weren't moving from their home so Stella used a little of her sun power which shocked the sea horses and they swam away. Flora hit Stella's head playfully when she did that and they laughed. Musa, Layla and Bloom were just swimming along until Layla pulled Bloom back to let a group of fish to swim past them.

**Everyone**  
The music plays in the jungle  
Aloha ikko the moon  
Together Mambochiwambo  
I love you  
And if you like to be happy  
Singing atop,  
move you're feet Mambochiwambo,  
let's be wild and free

Tecna and Musa were sitting on green floats waving at Stella, Layla and Flora who were on the beach waving at them. Suddenly the three girls waved violently at their two friends at sea because they saw a sharks fin. Musa and Tecna turned around to see the sharks fin and started to swim back. Then the shark stood up and Stella, Layla and Flora laughed because it was only Bloom. Musa and Tecna froze and saw Bloom. They started to hit Bloom playfully.

**Bloom**  
A love sudden I wake up  
And realize that  
I haven't move from here  
And I'm still in paradise

**Musa **  
I don't need anything  
and all the my best friends  
Tonight we're going to a party

They were all in the sea sitting on their purple floats except Layla who was standing on her round float, Bloom on her heart-shape float, Stella on her star shape float, Tecna on her triangle float, Flora on her flower shape float and Musa on her doughnut shape float.

**Everyone  
**The music plays in the jungle  
Aloha ikko the moon  
Together Mambochiwambo  
(Mambo I love you And if you like to be happy Singing atop)  
move your feet Mambochiwambo,  
let's be wild and free  
And if you like to be happy Singing atop,  
move you're feet Mambochiwambo,  
let's be wild and free

It was nearly sunset and the girls packed up and headed back to the beach house. They walked in and slumped onto the couches in the living room still in their bikinis. Suddenly they heard some unfamiliar voices but they ignored the voices until six guys around a year older than them came in.

"Who are you?" A guy with brunette hair asked.

Stella flicked her hair and looked at him with confidence. "I am one of the residents living in this beach house and you are?"

"I'm also one of the residents living here in this beach house."

"No way!" They both said at the same time before shouting. "DAD!"

The girls dads came into the room with 6 other dads whom the girls assumed were these boys' dads.

The brunette and Stella started shouting again but at their dads at the same time. "Dad this guy/girl told me he/she's living here? Is that true? Hey stopping talking like that! Me! It's you! Stop that!"

"Girls these are my friend's sons. This is King Erendor and his son Prince Sky." Radius explained.

"But you can call us Erendor and Sky." Erendor told them with a smile.

"This is King Drake and his son Prince Brandon. Over there is King Wallace and his son Prince Riven. That is King Gregory with his son Prince Timmy. Over there is King Thorn and his son Prince Helia and this is King Matthew with his son Prince Nabu." James (Layla's dad) dictated. The girls huffed and turned around not facing their dad's and their unwanted guests.

"And this is our daughters' boys. Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna and Layla." Oritel added. Both girls and boys ran into their rooms and shut the door with a loud BANG!

"That went well." Thorn (Helia's dad) said sitting down on the couches.

"Don't worry. They'll get along." Ash (Flora's dad) reassured everyone.

G Girls G

They were all pacing in their room livid that they had to spend their entire summer with boys. Of course they wanted to see and hang out with boys but living with one! No way hose is that happening they thought.

"We need to get rid of them!" Stella declared.

"I agree but how?" Musa said stroking her chin like a mad evil person. "Tecna?"

"We simply seduce them." Tecna told her friends and they all looked at her with a glare.

"Are you crazy? We can't associate with the enemy!" Bloom shouted.

"We're not. We simply seduce them then let them go. Let them be heart-broken and then they'll leave."

"You're a genius Tec!" Musa yelled hugging Tecna.

"I know."

B Boys B

They were all throwing darts on the dart board hard feeling livid that they had to spend their entire summer with girls. Of course they wanted to see and hang out with girls but living with one! No way hose is that happening they thought.

"We need to get rid of them!" Brandon declared.

"I agree but how?" Riven said stroking his chin like a mad evil person. "Timmy?"

"We simply seduce them." Timmy told his friends and they all looked at him with a glare.

"Are you crazy? We can't associate with the enemy!" Sky shouted.

"We're not. We simply seduce them then let them go. Let them be heart-broken and then they'll leave."

"You're a genius Tec!" Riven yelled hugging Timmy but then let him go.

"I know."

N Next Day N

The girls woke up with a smile on their faces. They sat up in their beds and smiled at each other until Layla broke the ice. "Ready for Operation GROBAWCHAAS!" The girls stood up and got dress. "Oh yeah!"

Bloom wore a pink bikini top with pink and blue hearts. She wears a blue skirt with the same pattern on the waist. She also wears three bracelets on her right arm, green, blue and pink. She's also wearing pink wedges.

Stella wears a pink midriff top under an orange bikini top. She wears orange shorts with a pink sweater tied around it. She also wears an orange striped headband. Her shoes are pink with orange heels and pink laces.

Musa wears a navy blue and pink midriff top, under a powder blue, navy, and pink vest, a pair of navy short-shorts with a yellow flower on them and a powder blue and pink trim. Her shoes are navy and powder blue boots with pink laces.

Tecna's outfit is a purple halter top with a yellow circle on the middle; it is connected to a green skirt, with a blue butterfly pattern. She also wears a blue visor and strap heels.

Flora wears an off the shoulder pink top embroidered with light blue stitches and trimmed with light blue fabric, a pink skirt with slits on both sides also trimmed with light blue fabric, and pink and tan mule sandals. She wears her hair in pigtails.

Layla wears pink and green tank top, khaki shorts, khaki and pink bands on her arm, and pink and khaki hiking boots.

The girls headed downstairs to see the guys were already there with their dads' aswell. They rolled their eyes to see their dads joining in eating bacon with the enemy. They walked in kitchen to grab some breakfast and eat in the garden but their dads stopped them.

"Hey girls! We've got bacon here and breakfast." Ash (Flora's dad) exclaimed handing all the girls a plate of bacon except Flora who refused and walked out into the garden.

"She's a vegetarian Uncle Ash." Layla told him grabbing a glass of orange juice before heading out.

"Since when?"

"For a year and a half." Tecna answered walking out aswell with the other girls following her out.

They all sat down on a table with their bacon and orange except for Flora who took out a pocket knife from her pocket.

"Relax Flo I know you didn't get breakfast but that doesn't mean that you need to do suicide!" Layla cried.

"Relax. I'm just using this to get some fruits from the garden."

"Tree killer!" Stella added while munching on her bacon.

"It's fruits! Fruits aren't trees."

"Yeah but it's still part of the environment."

"Which we are allowed to eat." Flora told her as she got up and walked in the orchard. When she was far away from the house, she started to look around for some fruit that she could make for a fruit salad. Flora found a banana tree and saw some of them had fallen onto the ground so she picked some up before continuing her search for more fruits.

After 10 minutes of searching for fruits, she found bananas, oranges, watermelons, grapes and blackberries. The only thing that was missing was apples. She hadn't seen any apples for ages she thought. She walked on looking for apples and found the apple trees. She left the fruits on the floor in the basket she made from twigs and leaves.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me." She was too short to reach it. She tried countless times to jump up and get one of the pieces of fruit but it was in vain. After trying for what seemed like the thousandth time, she felt something or rather someone lift her up, when she looked down she saw none other than Helia smirking at her and holding her up, she glared as she took an apple and threw it down and whacked him on the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for!" He shouted as his head started throbbing in pain, on top of all that he couldn't even rub the sore spot because he was holding Flora up.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU JERK, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" She shouted back. Ok sure Helia hated her...well he was pretty sure he was, but he wasn't going to take this. He glared at her then dropped her, it was lucky Flora was good at gymnastics and just like a cat always managed to land on her feet. When he let her go, it really sudden and she didn't expect it although similar incidents had happened to her many times when she was younger so out of instinct she flipped in the air two or three times before landing on her feet, although she was still a little shocked. Although Helia was a lot more shocked, he just gaped at her, surprised, he would've expected her to land straight on her butt and then start complaining again.

"What do you think you're staring at? You pervert stay away from me!" Helia stopped gaping and glared at her.

"OI! I was just trying to help you get the fruit!"

"Don't you 'Oi' me faggot! I told you before to stay away from me and I could've managed on my own! I know how to climb trees, I'm not one of those stereotypical little Barbie girl princesses!" she replied as she turned away, not wanting to face him anymore.

"Jeez!" Helia also turned away and whispered under his breath "It's not my fault if your an ungrateful midget." But unfortunately for him Flora heard.

"What'd you just call me!" She turned back around, but he didn't bother to face her again. She picked up the apple that she had previously hit him with and threw it at him again, this time whacking him on the back of his head.

"AAAHHHH!" He shouted as he clutched his head in pain.

She lowered her voice and spoke before walking away towards the house. The girls saw and gestured her to come to the table. She slammed her basket on the table grabbing the grapes she found and threw them on the ground and stepped on them hard.

"Arrgghhh! Hi guys."

"Wow, the girl says 'Hi' and I wanna kill myself." Musa laughed drinking her orange juice.

"Sorry!" Flora pouted.

"So what happened?" Tecna asked not looking up from her PDA.

"Okay so I was just picking some fruits for my fruit salad right and I needed apples so I found an apple tree. I was too small to pick the apple so I jumped right but then I felt somebody carrying me. I looked down and saw Helia pick me up. I got angry and threw an apple on him. She dropped me but I landed on my feet."

"Because of your gymnastic skills?" Musa asked.

"Yeah and then we started calling each other names and before I left, I threw the same apple on the back of his head and now I'm here explaining to you guys what happened and now I'm starving!" Flora whined.

"Well you shouldn't have stepped on the grapes Flora." Bloom told her. "Dad who doesn't know you're a vegetarian coming your way."

"Great. It's bad enough we don't spend enough time with each other and now he didn't know I was a vegetarian and now he's coming over to probably apologize and I'm gonna starve for the rest of the summer."

"Relax; he's got toast and apple juice with him." Stella assured the frantic Nature fairy. "Hey aren't you the fairy of Nature?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you use your nature powers on him?"

"I was probably too busy throwing apples at him."

"Throwing apples at who now?" Ash (Flora's dad) question with a puzzle look on his face as he set the toast and apple juice on the table.

"Nobody dad." Flora laughed. "So err...dad how long are those boys and their dads staying here for?"

"The whole summer. The same as you girls." He replied and felt something wet on him and saw Musa, Layla and Bloom spitting water in his face.

"Sorry Uncle Ash but did I just hear you say the entire summer?" Bloom asked putting her glass down.

"Yep and now I gotta clean up." He said pointing to his clothes.

"Sorry!" Musa, Layla and Bloom called out to him when he walked away.

"We need to get rid of these guys and fast!" Musa announced when Ash was gone. Layla nodded. "You're right so everyone spread out and do what your suppose to do! Got it?" The girls got up and shouted-"Got it!" Before spreading out to look for any guys.

**So what do you guys think of this story so far? Okay I need ideas of what should I do!**

**1) The girls find the guys and they do something horrible to them?**

**2) The boys find the girls and they do something horrible to them?**

**3) All of the couples are trapped together and have to work together?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-The Perfect Plan**

So the girls separated and zoomed everywhere they could think of. The pool table, the pool, the forest, the beach, their rooms and EVERYWHERE.

Bloom found Sky who was playing badminton with Brandon and she ran behind him and turned him around and JUST IN TIME kicking him in the nuts and he collapsed to the floor hugging himself and biting his lip.

Stella was with Bloom and found Brandon, tapped his shoulder and tricked him to kick him in the nuts and Brandon stopped her from kicking his nuts but then she quickly swiped her legs to his knee and he fell to the floor clutching it and screwing his face up.

"Well that did the trick!" Stella shrieked excitedly.

"Great job Stel!" Bloom exclaimed hugging her.

Layla was climbing from tree to tree, trying to act like Tarzan and eventually found Nabu walking and not having a care in the world about anything. She knew it was her chance and she pounced on him and they rolled down a hill and when they ended up on the floor, Layla had pinned him.

"Pinned ya..." Layla smirked, looking evil.

"THANKS, HOW FUN WAS THAT?" Nabu yelled.

Musa who sat on a branch on a tree waiting for Riven to walk there because she found out from his dad- King Wallace that he loved to sit by the river and listen into his iPod. She found him sitting underneath the tree where she was and she quietly climbed down the tree and when she got near him... she suffocated him by covering his mouth with a bandana and she punched him in the face and he was knocked out.

"KA-CHING!" Musa yipped in excitement. Then she quickly flicked through his songs in his iPod and transferred some to hers.

"Wow for a guy like him, he has GOOD TASTE IN MUSIC! He's got Bullet for My Valentine for Christ sakes!"

Tecna had her PDA with her and she got a strand of Timmy's hair from his bed and it detected where Timmy was... Typical- the computer room... It said he was researching about gorillas breeding.

**Tecna's POV**

_Ewwwwwww! Why on Magix would anyone research about that? Besides, it's SUMMER! Even I wouldn't do that! Jeez dude, chill!_

**End POV**

She sneaked up behind him and spun his chair round. He saw her face and was about to speak but Tecna had used one of her moves from her 'Karate Skills' book... she slapped Timmy and spat in his face and said, "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, PUNK!"

"First thing... EWW! You pervert! Why the hell did you SPIT ON ME! Where's your manner for god sakes? And second thing... WHAT'S WITH THE SLAPPING! What's gotten with you dude! Chillax!" Timmy shrieked.

Tecna was so shocked and so angry at Timmy that to top that, entire she spat SO MUCH in his face, she stomped on his foot and spat again and marched out of the room.

"STOP SPITTING IN MY FACE FOR F*CKING SAKES!"

Flora was walking in the garden muttering to herself and saw a wilted flower. She felt sorry for it and knelt next to it. She put her hands on both side of the flower and her hands glowed pink and the flower began to revive again. It was a beautiful white tulip. She smiled at it and stood up when she heard somebody clearing it's throat. She turned around to see Helia. Her smile turned into a frown.

"You know that tulip is a rare kind." He told her and Flora nodded becoming shy all of a sudden.

"Yeah, I am the fairy of nature aren't I?"

"I didn't know that."

"There's a lot you don't know about me." She said with a smile. He walked closer to her rubbing his head at the same time. "Sorry."

"Sorry? What for?"

"You know hitting you with apples and all..."

"Hey at least you could go away telling your friends that you beaten up a prince with apples." Flora giggled at that and looked away.

"Sorry, that's not suppose to be funny."

"Kinda is I suppose."

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Can't I be nice to a pretty girl?" He asked which made her blush. "I guess you could." They didn't realise it but they were walking together in the garden. "Is that a bad thing to be with a pretty girl?" Flora blushed violently. "No, I don't think being with a pretty is that bad. It's kinda nice being with a guy like you." Helia raised an eyebrow. "A guy like me?" "Yeah a nice, sensitive guy who doesn't mind apples being thrown at him and he's hanging out with the girl who threw the apples at him." He let out a small chuckle. He was about to say something when-

"Hey you two!" Flora rolled her eyes. "It's Stella. I err...better get going. Nice to umm...talk to you. See ya!" Flora ran towards the girls who were sitting on the grass laughing at something. "What was so important that you had to ruin our chat?"

"Oooohhh fraternising with the enemy eh?" Musa cooed.

"I was not fraternising with the enemy! I was err...having a fight with him..."

"Really? Walking around next to each other and not shouting is a fight?" Tecna asked nudging Flora in the rib.

"Sounds for like a date!" Stella exclaimed. "Flora dawling you shouldn't be talking to him. You're job is to hurt him remember?"

"It's not a date!" Flora shouted in frustration.

"Yeah right." Layla scoffed.

"It's not ok. We having a loud but quiet fight and it was going well until somebody ruined it!" Flora explained glaring at Stella.

"Not my fault!" Stella said in a sing song tune and then said "Somebody's falling for the enemy!"

"What no! Not our Flo!" Layla shouted looking at Flora who sank in her seat.

"Come on it's not like the rest of you aren't." Flora protested.

"Actually Flora, Tecna spat on Timmy, Bloom kicked Sky in the nuts, Stella made Brandon fall by swiping her feet on his knees, Layla pounced on Nabu and pinned him down, I knocked Riven out and what did you do?" Musa questioned planting her hands on her hips.

"Hit Helia with apples until he has a bump on his head!" Flora replied with a grin on his face.

"Okay okay fine!"

"Hey girls! We need your help!" Oritel shouted from the house. The girls got up and ran towards the house laughing at Musa's comment.

They walked inside in the living room to find their dads with paint brushes in their hands. The girls looked at them in confusion until Tecna figured it out.

"You want us to help you guys paint the room?" Tecna cried as her dad handed her a paint brush.

"I'm not painting the room in that colour!" Stella gasped at the plain brown paint.

"What colour do you girls prefer than?" Ho-Boe asked. The girls looked at each other with a huge smile on their faces. "Not hot pink!" Ho-Boe warned them. Stella scowled.

"How about blue?" Bloom suggested.

"But I like the colour green." Layla moaned.

"I think red's the new thing." Musa told her friends and they shook their heads.

"I like purple!" Tecna exclaimed using her magic to use her bucket of paint to purple.

"No yellow! Like the sun that's shining for the whole summer!" Stella protested.

"I thought you wanted pink because I like the idea of the colour pink." Flora said changing another bucket of paint to pink.

"Hey, hey, hey!" James (Layla's dad) shouted. "How about we paint it in all of the colours?"

The girls looked at each other and nodded. They grabbed a paint brush each but their dad grabbed the rollers. The girls changed their buckets of paint with the colour they wanted and begin painting but not without music! Musa walked over to the radio and put on the music but none were her liking so she turned it off. Her dad put his hand on her shoulder gesturing her to paint.

**Musa**

The heat is blazing like the 4th of July  
I got the air come on and its blasting on high  
So just grab something cool and jump in your ride  
Pick up everybody I'll be waiting outside 

**Bloom, Oritel, Musa, Ho-Boe, Stella and Radius**  
Woah-oh!  
The summer's not hot without you  
I hope I get to see ya  
Woah-oh-oh!  
The summer won't start without you

Their dads looked at each other and winked. They flicked a little paint on their daughters' and the girls did the same thing and they had a massive paint fight.

**Flora, Ash, Layla, James, Tecna, Anthony**  
The temperature is 99  
And It can't get much higher  
So come on over Romeo  
And vamos a la playa  
Woah-oh-oh!  
The summer's not hot  
The summer won't start without you 

**Everyone**  
The summer's not hot  
The summer's not hot till you show up  
The summer's not hot  
The summer's not hot till you show up  
Till you, till you show up, show up

**Tecna, Flora and Layla**  
It s summer!

They didn't realise this but they were painting the room with all the paint splashing about. The guys walked in and saw them and backed up.

**Bloom and Oritel**  
You're the reason that I jumped in the pool  
'Cause you're so hot that I gotta get cooled off

**Musa and Ho-Boe**  
And all your friends will bring 'em along  
Hurry up and meet me there's a party going on

**Tecna, Flora, Layla**  
Woah-oh!  
The summer's not hot without you  
I hope I get to see ya  
Woah-oh-oh!  
The summer won't start without you

The guy's dads walked behind them and saw them staring at the girls. They nudged the guys but they didn't even flinch.

**Bloom, Stella and Musa**  
The temperature is 99  
And It cant get much higher  
So come on over Romeo  
And vamos a la playa

**All dad**  
Woah-oh-oh!  
The summer's not hot  
The summer won't start without you 

**Stella**  
Dare you to show up  
Dare you to show up  
Dare you to show up  
Dare you to show up

Their dads shook them and they looked mad but when they saw it was their dad, they started to act like they didn't care and walked away.

**Tecna, Flora and Layla**  
In my heart it's freezing  
I am wearing a bikini

**Bloom, Stella, Musa**  
And I know the sun is beating down  
Where ever you may be

**Everyone**  
The summer's not hot, too me  
The summer's not hot, too me  
The summer's not hot, too me  
Till you show up  
The summer's not hot  
The summer's not hot till you show up  
The summer's not hot  
Till you, till you show, show, show up

The girls continued painting but from time to time, their dads would pick them up and swing them around or flick paint at each other.

**Bloom, Stella and Musa**  
Woah-oh!  
The summer's not hot without you  
I hope I get to see ya  
Woah-oh-oh!  
The summer won't start without you

**Tecna, Flora, Layla**  
The temperature is 99  
And It cant get much higher  
So come on over Romeo  
And vamos a la playa

**All dads**  
Woah-oh-oh!  
The summer's not hot  
The summer won't start without you 

**Everyone**  
The summer's not hot, too me  
The summer's not hot, too me  
No matter what the temperature is  
The summer's not hot, too me  
The summer's not hot, too me  
No matter what the temperature is

So eventually the girls and their dad had finished re-painting the wall and now it looked fabulous! Everybody loved it and it was like a multi-coloured/rainbow paint splashed on their wall. They all grinned and hugged proud at their amazing achievement.

"Girls, thank you so much for helping and without your help, this room would of looked so 'eww!' as you girls would call it!" King James declared to the girls whilst hugging Layla.

"I think you girls should deserve a girls night out, so ENJOY yourself for the rest of the day my chica..." King Ash announced whilst kissing the top of Flora's hair.

The girls squealed excited and straightaway ran to their room, slamming their door. They had all gone to change their outfit and re-do their make-up to have a mini-party/fun.

Bloom had changed into her non-sleeved pure red dress just coming up before her knees. She had a white bow tied round her waist and at the tip of her dress, it was ruffled-making it look slightly scruffy. She wore dark red high heels with a necklace her mum had given to her, engraving her name on the back.

Musa had changed into a short-sleeved navy blue dress up until her knees and pure blue pumps to match it up. Her shoulder strap had a music note embroided onto it and it was her favourite dress forever. She also wore a ring given to her by her grandmother-Maya.

Flora had changed into her non-sleeved lime green dress coming up to her knees and her dark green slippers. Flora had sewn it when she was 15 to make it fit her on her 16th birthday and yet it still fits her now and her dress was covered with patterned flowers on it. For accessories, she wore a necklace with a love heart, which glowed if the person who put it on you loves you or not.

Tecna had changed into a non-sleeved sparkly mauve (purple) top which showed her belly-button. She also wore white leggings up until her knees and she wore leg warmers with purple pumps. To touch it off, she wore an anklet her dad had given to her on her 5th birthday with her name on it.

Layla had changed into a short-sleeved white top which said 'LIVE TO DANCE' and a black waistcoat over it. She wore tight, black, skinny jeans to match it which Stella designed and white high heels. Layla also wore a bracelet which said 'Keep Moving Forward' given to her from her grandfather- Lopaz.

Stella (_after eventually picking her outfit :L) _had changed into a sparkly gold non-sleeved top with glitter and REALLY SHORT MINISKIRT (yellow) with skin tights and gold stiletto heels. For accessories (she wore a heck lot hehe...), she wore a dollar sign necklace, her Solarian ring, her gold bracelet given to her by her mum (Luna) on her 18th birthday and hoop earrings.

As the girls, stepped out of their door, their dads had been sitting at a table outside it chatting, stood up and stepped right in front of their daughters.

"Wow... Flora... you look absolutely stunning honey, looking exactly like... like..." King Ash whispered, shocked.

"Like mum? You know you can say mum's name, it's no harm. I mean even though you guys divorced, it doesn't mean you can't say each other names..." Flora replied back.

"Okay sweetheart, you look EXACTLY like your mother Freya..."

"Thanks Daddy!" Flora squealed hugging him.

"Oh my goodness, is that you my dear sweetheart!" King Ho-Boe boomed so stunned.

"Yes Dad, I know it's hard to believe but it is me, so I'd wish if you could stop saying 'OH MY GOD IS THAT YOU DEAR SWEETHEART!'" Musa grumbled.

"Oh Musa, you don't think I think that do you? You always look ever so pretty to me... always, don't you ever think I don't okay?"

"Oh... okay daddy! Thanks by the way, I love you!" Musa sighed excitedly, kissing him on his cheek.

"BLOOM!" King Oritel yelled.

"What is it Dad!"

"Why are you looking more gorgeous than before!"

"Oh Dad! You made me so scared! And I always look more gorgeous than before..."

"DUH! As you girls might say!" he laughed.

"Right... well thanks Dad, have a good time with the dads okay, don't get too drunk and don't EVER, I repeat EVER, NEVER, EVER, say DUH, again in your life, it's not good for people your age and to me, just embarrassing"

"I'll try not to my lovely..."

"Stella... my dawling!" King Radius started.

"Yes I know Daddy! I look so amazing don't I!"

"Words cannot describe how you look gorgeous..." as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I couldn't put it any better way!" Stella giggled.

"Oh Layla... you wore the bracelet that my father gave to you... that means alot to me princess..." King James mumbled, almost crying.

"Oh Daddy, it was just a special night and I told you I only wear it during special occasion..." Layla murmured hugging her father.

"Thank you sweetheart and before you go, you look absolutely WONDERFUL, just like your mother... ermm... what's her name?"

"DAD! YOU'VE ALREADY FORGOTTEN MUM'S NAME! HOW RIDICULOUS IS THAT!

"Only joking sweetie, just like Lilly... now you go off and have your fun while me and the lads have ours yeah! Poker- gambling and a little beer!"

"No Vodka or else I'm leaving." Layla ordered.

"Will do, have a good time girls!" King Anthony shrieked to the girls.

The girls linked their arms together and started preparing their most ULTIMATE FUN OF THE CENTURY! They tiptoed out of their room and into their designated rooms. Tecna went into the main bathroom and started loading her bag with nail polish remover, shampoos, conditioners, toothpaste, lotion, sun screen and anything you can imagine that would be in the bathroom.

Layla went to raid the kitchen and flung open the fridge. She got out a bowl and a wooden spoon out and laid it on the table. She dumped corn syrup and sugar. She added water and mixed it all up. She then flipped open the garbage bin and dumped some of the garbage in the bowl. She clipped her nose with a peg at the stink as she mixed it all and brought it upstairs without anyone noticing her.

Stella when downstairs to the wine cellar and grabbed a couple of wines and shoved them in the rucksack she was given. She grabbed a grabbed a couple of leftover scones that their dads left probably days ago and she had a massive grin on her face.

Flora was in the garden gripping on the basket she had last time. She was picking different kinds of fruits and herbs such as poison ivy to mix with the mixture she had using gloves. She chipped some of the barks that were underneath the trees and plopped some bits of dirt aswell.

Musa was lookin for pens and markers and then headed for the pantry for a couple cans of whip cream. She then ran to the girls' bedroom and took a couple of feathers from the pillows and stuffed them in her pockets. She looked around and found a little doll which made her smirk as she shoved that in the bag she was holding.

Bloom ran into the girls' bathroom and filled a bucket with hot water. Then she filled another bucket but this time with cold water. Then she looked for a pacifier and found an empty girly diary, she used her magic and wrote it in Sky's hand writing. She wrote stuff like 'This really adorable girl looked at me' or 'I fancy this girl that I saw!' Once the diary was filled up, she put it next to the two buckets of water and pacifier.

Just as she finished, the girls ran in with all the stuff they were suppose to find. They all nodded and headed towards the guys room. Tecna and Stella pressed their ears on the guy's door to hear if their asleep or not. Stella nodded and opened the door very quietly. They all tiptoed to their designated person and put their stuff on the floor very quietly before doing their plans.

At the same time, Tecna smeared the mixture of nail polish, shampoos, conditioners, toothpaste, lotion, sun screen anything she found that was good for the plan on Timmy's face! Layla dumped the mixture of corn syrup, sugar, water and some garbage from the bin on top of Nabu! Stella shoved the scones she found into Brandon's mouth as she poured the wine she found in the wine cellar on top of that. Flora put the mixture of fruits, poison ivy, tree barks and bits of dirt on Helia's feet as the ants started to bite his toes.

Musa grabbed some of the markers she found and drew a moustache, beard and drew swirls all over his face. Then she sprayed whip cream in his hand and tickled his nose. Just as usual he brought his hand onto his face and it went everywhere! Bloom tipped a little bit of cold water next to his mouth which he cringed for a second before snoring again. She sighed in relief as she put a pacifier next to the cold water, put the diary on his bedside table on a certain page. Once that was done, every girl had hot water in their hands and dumped them on the guys feet and ran for it before the guys knew it was them.

When they got to their room, they ran into their beds and pretended to sleep as they heard shouting coming from half the side of their house. They laughed until they heard the guy's door open loudly and pretended to sleep until the guys burst open the door.

"RIGHT WHO DID THIS TO MY BL**DY FACE!" Riven shouted in fury.

**So what did you guys think? Sorry it took kinda long but I really like all the reviews I'm getting. Please send any pranks for the guys to do the girls next and I will put your request forward! Hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Payback Time!**

**Bloom= King Oritel. Sky= King Erendor**

**Stella= King Radius. Brandon= King Drake**

**Musa= King Ho-Boe. Riven= King Wallace**

**Flora= King Ash Helia= King Thorn**

**Tecna= King Anthony Timmy= King Gregory**

**Layla= King James Nabu= King Matthew**

** I LOVE everyone's idea but the one that struck me the most was musa lover. You rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or else Nabu wouldn't have died.**

There was silence for a long time.

"WELL!" Riven yelled spitting in the girls face.

"EWWW! RIVEN!" Stella shrieked slapping his face, "that's for SPITTING in my gorgeous face! Besides, I'd just put on the foundation! URGHH!" As she stormed to the bathroom re-doing her make-up. Their dads rushed to the room and went to their daughters.

"What is going on here?" Oritel yelled looking at the boys and then to the girls and then to the boys again.

"Whoa, what happened to your faces?" King Radius asked curious.

"DON'T GET ME STARTED DADDY. NOW GET OUT BEFORE I BLAST YOU ALL OUT! GET!" Stella screamed furiously.

"WHAT'S ALL THE COMMO- oh what do we have here?" The boy's dad bursted in.

"Ahhh having a little mani-pedis as you girls might say?" King Thorn (Helia's dad) laughed.

"Dad, don't embarrass me NOW!" Helia warned him.

"Actually it's manicures and pedicures Uncle Thorn!" Stella pointed out.

"Oh my God! Have you been drinking? I told you to stay away from this hell son!" King Drake (Brandon's dad) shouted at Brandon.

"I DIDN'T DRINK ANYTHING! I AIN'T THAT STUPID FATHER! SHE-" Pointing at Stella. "CHUCKED IT AT ME WHILE I WAS SLEEPING THAT SL*T!"

"Me? You are blaming ME? I'm just an innocent girl who was in her room being a good girl partying out with her best friends' okay, so you cannot blame me, BRANDON" Stella dictated.

"It's true; we've been in our room just having a good time!" Musa added.

"I believe the girls word so I think your sons are lying and the girls deserve an apology." King Anthony demanded.

"WHAT?" the guys shrieked.

And then, this all turned into a MASSIVE argument/fight.

**(Author's note: We can't go on too much as we want to get to the point- sorry for any inconvenience who wants to know what happens- very painful might I add!)**

So then, it was time for DINNER. They all walked in and sat down in silence. They started eating their roast dinner not taking their eyes off their plate. Riven and Musa were both glaring at each other but at the same time listening into their iPod to past time. Stella and Brandon were both kicking each other under the table not letting anyone know. Tecna and Timmy were both texting each other on MSN saying bad stuff (**AND I MEAN BAD STUFF!)**.

Flora and Helia were both nudging each other underneath the table and they got a few bruises on their elbow. Layla and Nabu were pinching each other on each opportunity when they got. Whenever Layla was reaching for a scoop of mashed potato, Nabu would reach for it and pinch her on her arm. Bloom and Sky were having a staring competition and so far none of them have blinked.

All you could hear was the sound of people chewing their food or gulping their drinks. The wind blowing through their hair didn't break the silence but the news on the TV did.

"_This is Amanda Pickett standing here live in front Walibu Beach for an exclusive interview with betrothed royalties staying under the same roof!" A woman with straight brown hair with hazel eyes exclaimed._

The camera moved to show the house they were staying. The girls dropped their cutlery except for Tecna who dropped their phone. The guys gawped at the TV while their dad's panicked and switched off the TV getting glares from their daughters or sons.

"Explain." Riven demanded.

"Well..." Erendor began looking anywhere except for his angry faced son.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the guys and girls left their dad in the room to check who was at the door. Flora opened the door only to fall into Helia's arms from all the flashes from camera's flashing at them. Reporters were screaming out questions while the girls gave the guys a death glare before giving a sweet fake smile to the reporters.

"Hey Princess Stella! When are you gonna marry Prince Brandon?" A reporter shouted shoving a mic under her nose.

"Err...probably in a year or two or make it NEVER!"

"Flora! Helia! How did you two meet?" Another reporter asked.

"Oh...we met in an unpleasant way." Helia answered giving Flora a shove.

"Where did you guys go for your first date?"

"Our first what?" They all asked taking a step back from one another. Layla cleared her throat. "I would NEVER date THIS!" Pointing to Nabu. Musa stepped forwards to close the door but added "Beside we all hate each other!" And closed the door, they all looked at each other before heading to their bedroom.

**G Girls G**

"I can't believe we're betrothed to them!" Stella shouted from her bed.

"Relax; I'm sure it's all a lie." Bloom reassured the girls.

"Really so why don't you tell that to the reporters who's flashing cameras at us now?" Musa growled closing the curtains.

"Okay...maybe this is real."

"This all wrong!" Flora cried throwing a pillow at the curtain. "We don't like each other and we're betrothed to them?"

"Mom." They all said punching their mom's numbers and all their faces with another six different faces they don't know appeared on screen.

"Hey girls! How's your stay?" Freya asked.

"Drop it." Layla hissed.

"We know about the whole betrothed thing!" Tecna added texting on her phone at the same time.

"Who are you texting to Tec?" Musa asked looking over her best friends shoulder and winced. "Ooohh...you should add this so he know that he should not step in your territory."

"See you girls are getting along fine with them." Miriam smiled sipping her drink.

"No we're not mom! We hate them because they've wrecked our summer!" Bloom screamed flopping on her bed.

"How did our boys wreck your summer?" A woman with light red hair with blue eyes asked.

"Not to be rude but who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Samera Sky's mother." She explained. "This is Beau, Brandon's mother, Kiara Riven's mother, Tasha Timmy's mother, Hermione Helia's mother and Alexi Nabu's mother."

"Wow..." Musa gawped taking a good look at Riven's mom.

"Still back to the problem, I don't like this whole arranged marriage!" Layla blurted out and letting out a long frustrating sigh.

"Hold on, we're getting another call." Hermione (Helia's mom) said as a couple of familiar faces appeared on the screen that made the girls scowl.

"What are you girls doing?" Riven asked with no emotion.

"Excuse us if we're having a conversation with yours and our mothers." Musa bit balk glaring at Riven.

"Well we wanted a PRIVATE conversation with our mothers!" Brandon shouted. Stella stepped forwards and pointed at him "Whoa, whoa, whoa buddy boy! We were having this conversation first so why don't you just log off and have your mother and son chat later!"

Brandon screwed his face up ready to scream at her when Sky pulled him back by the shoulder. "The conversation we wanna have is not a mother and son chat!" Bloom snorted. "So what do you call it? A woman to child talk?"

"Hey!" Nabu yelled. "We are not CHILDREN!" Layla laughed. "You have the looks of a guy but the mind of a child." The guys started shouting at the girls and the girls shouted back.

"Ahh...love at first sight. Isn't it just beautiful?" Tasha sighed at put her hands to her heart. The other mothers agreed and all of them stopped shouting and glared at their moms.

"How is this love at first sight?" Tecna asked not understanding them.

"It's completely illogical!" Timmy agreed.

"Look their bonding!" Tallulah and Tasha (Timmy's mom) squealed at the couple. Tecna gagged as Timmy snorted at their mother's comment.

"Bonding? Now that sounds wrong." Stella giggled. Luna smirked and said "Well you will have to bond with Brandon to get an heir." Stella's and Brandon's face turned red as their friends laughed at Luna's comment. "Yes I can't wait to have grandchildren!" Beau (Brandon's mom) agreed.

"MOM!" Brandon and Stella shouted.

"Oh look their having their first fight!" Luna cried covering her mouth in proudness.

"What the..."

"Oh Flora! Your daughter will probably have Helia's hair and your eyes!" Freya exclaimed picturing her granddaughter making Flora and Helia blush.

"..." Helia snapped at his mum.

"Hey, hey, now don't get all snappy with me son! You don't want your future wife to see that you have anger problems! Ooops..."

"You have ANGER PROBLEMS Helia?" Flora asked curiously.

"YES. Is that a problem PRINCESS FLORA [?]" Helia grumbled.

"Oh my goodness, Hermione! WE ARE GOING TO BE SISTER IN LAWS!" Queen Freya squeaked.

"Da*n your right! Gosh!"

"Musa!" Queen Aria shrieked.

"What is it mum?" Musa asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I WANT LOADS OF GRANDCHILDREN! 11!" Queen Aria squealed. "WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Musa yelled. "Ermm...11? I DON'T THINK SO. I ain't havin babies with that..." Riven began and then mumbled "Slut..." Riven mumbled.

"SLUT? DID YOU JUST CALL ME A SLUT, RIVEN MURIEL OF DARTER!"

"Muriel?" The guys laughed.

"Oh man! Riven M. Of Darter?" Nabu laughed nudging his red-faced boyfriend.

"Shut-up! SHUT-UP!" Riven yelled. "This conference is over!" He growled trying to find the off button.

"Err...Riven the off buttons right in front of you." Timmy interrupted all the curses he was muttering.

"Shut up Timmy!"

With that they guy's faces were off the screen and so was the girls. Their mom's chuckled at their daughters or sons behaviour and logged off aswell.

**N Next Day N**

The girls woke up with a yawn but then panicked running to the mirror and let out a sigh of relief.

"!" Layla yelled running out of the bathroom.

"WHAT, WHAT! WHAT IS IT LAY!" Flora yelled.

"MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! IT'S COVERED IN BL**DY MUD! OH, NABU, YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT FROM ME! FLORA HELP ME!" Layla shrieked so in shock.

"Okay will do Lay, let's go sweetie!" Flora whispered pushing her back towards the bathroom and running out of the bedroom to get more tishues.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE F*CK IS THIS ON MY FACE! F*CK! MY SKIN! WHY IS IT SO ORANGE!" Bloom shouted angrily, touching her face trying to rub it off with tissues and chucking some DIRTY, RANDOM, boxers off of her.

"EWW! Don't chuck that at me!" chucking it off her face and touching her hair, "whoa, where's my hair? Where's my hair!" Stella yelled furiously.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Stella shouted.

"Oh my God! You're bald!" Musa laughed loudly walking past the mirror and stopped in her pace and walked back towards the mirror. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? WHY IS MY HAIR BLONDE? STELLA, DID YOU CUT YOR HAIR AND GLUED IT ONTO MINE?"

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD I CUT MY PRECIOUS, BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL AND I REPEAT, MY BEAUTIFUL IRREPLACABLE HAIR TO YOU! OUT OF EVERYONE I WOULDN'T DARE GIVE IT TO YOU BECAUSE YOU DON'T SUIT BEING A BLONDE!"

"Hah! Me and Flora are the only lucky !" Tecna shouted getting electrocuted.

"So Flo's the only one free from all this..." Musa started until Flora came in the room with mud all over her.

"HELIA IS SO GONNA PAY!" She growled throwing all the dirty tissues on the floor. The girls nodded and started weeping about their appearances.

"This sucks!" Layla wailed coming into the room with her face still covered with a mud from the mud pack on her face.

"It's like we're having a bad hair day!" Stella cried touching her bald head. "I'm bald! Bloom's all orange and she smell's of Sky's underwear! Musa's blonde! Tecna's been electrocuted again and again and she looks like she has a huge afro! Flora's covered in mud which is probably gonna take about two days to get off because no offence dawling but ya stink! And Layla has poo all over her face!" Stella sobbed curling into a ball on her bed crying.

"It's not poo! It's..." Layla began but than thought about it. "Yeah let's go with poop."

"By the way Lay-" Tecna started but was interrupted by her electrocution, "urgh that is going to be irritating as I was saying, that 'poop' as you might say is-" she stopped as she was electrocuted again, "BUG OFF GOD! IM TRYING TO TALK! Lay, that poop is gonna stay on ya face for like 4-6 days hun..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! UNLUCKY LAYLA!" Stella bursted out laughing.

"You can talk, BALDIE!"

"OH! Layla! So not fair! Whatever but it's worse with Bloom! You look like you've been in the sun for like 12 HOURS MAN!" Stella sniggered.

"Oh my God Stella! Shut up! It's annoying when Sky does it but it's more irritating when YOU laugh about it! Thanks alot, thought you were suppose to be my mate..." as she frowned.

"Come on Bloom, I was only messin with ya dawling, I'm soz, forgive me?"

"Apology accepted babes!" as they hugged.

"GROUP HUG!" Flora called out.

But just as they hugged, Tecna had been electrocuted and they all electrocuted themselves.

"TECNA!" the Winx screeched.

"Sorry! Not me! I bet you Timmy's watching us the whole time and is planning when he can see us together... God that evil geek, what's his problem!"

**B Boys B**

The boys were watching the girls on CCTV (basically Timmy's screen) and they were sitting on the sofa, eating popcorn and candy floss just laughing at the girls shockness.

"Oh this is the best prank EVA!" Riven squeaked.

"I love how we are just TOO cunning" Nabu winked.

"Hmmm... I dunno I think what I did to Flora was just TOO harsh..." Helia sighed.

"Liven up H! This is the WORLDS GREATEST PRANK, enjoy it while it lasts!" Brandon said.

BOOM!

The boys doors slammed open. It was...

THE WINX CLUB.

**So what do you think the Winx will do with the specialist? Torture? Revenge? Find out in the next chapter! By the way guys, I'm REALLY sorry for not updating as soon as poss, it's just with school and then I have to write the other stories, I try my hardest to write and update as well, so sorry for any delays. I'll be writing the Sequel of Who's My Daddy tomorrow- PROMISE **** Please read and reviews and thanks for the suggestions- really appreciate it! Shout out to: Musalover for giving me the ideas which is the best...**

**Lots of love,**

**Sush123 xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- When We Collide**

**Bloom= King Oritel. Sky= King Erendor**

**Stella= King Radius. Brandon= King Drake**

**Musa= King Ho-Boe. Riven= King Wallace**

**Flora= King Ash Helia= King Thorn**

**Tecna= King Anthony Timmy= King Gregory**

**Layla= King James Nabu= King Matthew**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or else Nabu wouldn't have died. Plus I don't own some of the quotes that will come on! E.g: Friends...**

Stella being her usual self started to... SCREAM.

"!" Stella shrieked so loud that Riven's wine glass shattered into a million pieces.

"Ow, oww, owww, ear-ache coming through [!]" Brandon muttered.

"HOW COULD YOU BRANDON! You knew how much I love my GORGEOUS, BEAUTIFUL, BLONDE AND WAVY HAIR! And you just had to cut it off! Nice going [!]" Stella yelled at Brandon's face.

"Oh come on Stel, it was just a joke, nufin serious o'right?"

"Uh, oh..." The girls whimpered going in a corner each pulling their knees together and covered their ears.

"Nothing serious?" She whispered as her right eye started to twitch. "!"

The boys had to cover their ears as their dads ran into the room holding pots and pans shouting which was more like babbling. The girls looked at their dads with an 'Are you kidding me?' look but gave the boy's dads the 'I hate your son!' look.

"What happened here?" Drake (Brandon's father) asked.

"Well why don't you ask your son!" Stella snapped putting on her hoodie to cover up her head.

"Brandon?" Brandon was laughing along with the other guys but stopped when his father gave him the 'I can't believe you did that face!' along with the 'You are in SO much trouble face!' plus the 'You are going to marry her whether you like it or not!' face.

Brandon swallowed the lump in his throat. "It was a prank..."

"A STUPID prank!"

"Oh I'm sorry, she made you think that I was drinking!"

Stella snorted at that and looked at her dad with a puppy dog face and spoke in a cute little girly voice. "Daddy, he did this to me and now he has to pay!"

"I second that!" Tecna agreed as her dad helped her up but got electrocuted along with Tecna. "Sorry dad."

"Why have !" Anthony (Tecna's dad) asked but got stopped when he got electrocuted again.

"Arrgghhh my head hurts!"

"Euurrrgghhh! Look at your HAIR!" Stella cried looking for a mirror in the room but being boys, it was a pig sty in here. "Seriously? How do you guys live in here?"

"It's our inner man hood!" Nabu told them smirking with the other guys as they bounced onto their beds relaxing.

The girls clenched their fists tightly to their dads and their faces were turning as red as Bloom's hair ready to rip them to PIECES but got stopped when their dad's shouted from the pain that their clenching did to their dad's.

"Ooopps sorry Daddy." They apologised in a girly voice.

"Sorry Daddy." The boys mimicked earning a death glare from them.

"This has got to STOP!" Erendor shouted throwing some of Sky's clothes in the laundry basket.

"You have to start behaving yourselves or we'll have to resort to something ELSE!" Ho-Boe threatened.

All twelve teenagers crossed their arms over their chest and mumble a 'Fine!' before the girls returned to their rooms and the boys had to clean up their rooms.

"Arrgghhh! This s*cks! Don't we have maids for this?" Sky complained tossing the books on the floor into the cupboard before hiding them with a pile of his clothes.

"I can't believe we're stuck like this with THEM!" Nabu dictated and emphasized 'them' a long time while pointing towards their bedroom door.

"Well they said we had to behave or ELSE!" Helia reminded them.

"Yeah but they didn't say that we couldn't do any pranks on them!" Timmy stated.

The boys laughed and patted Timmy on the back before Riven went and put his arm around him.

"You know Timster you are becoming more and more like me every day!" Riven said proudly.

"I know I'm worried."

"Come on men we have to go apologise orders from our fathers!" Brandon hollered marching towards the door with the guys on his trail.

"They're just gonna shut us out when they open the door." Riven grumbled as Brandon knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a very p*ssed of blonde haired Musa who slammed the door in their faces.

"See told you!" Riven remarked but this time Helia knocked on the door.

They stepped back when a 'THUD!' came from the door. Obviously somebody threw something at the door.

"We wanna apologise." Nabu started in case they called their 'Daddy' again.

"Even if you did we wouldn't forgive you anyway!" Layla shouted.

"Why not?" Timmy asked.

"You're the brainiac of the group! Figure it out!" Tecna yelled.

"I'm stump."

"Call yourself smart!" Stella snickered. "Let me enlighten you."

"YOU WON'T MEAN IT!" They all shouted making the boys jump five feet in the air while the girls started throwing stuff at the door again.

"Well we tried. Let's go!" Riven said giving up making his way to their bedroom but got stopped by Brandon.

"Err what can we do to make it up to you girls?" Sky asked rolling his eyes at the same time.

There was a lot of whispering coming from their room obviously thinking of some devious way for them to make it up. The door opened just a fraction so all of the girls heads could pop out. The guys got freaked out by this but they had to apologise or they'd be in serious trouble.

"So?" Nabu questioned waiting.

"We have decided that..." Flora started.

"You guys have to help us with..."Bloom uttered.

"Helping us with some stuff..." Musa added.

"Like?" Sky asked.

"Let us finish!" Layla warned. "With..."

The girls grinned at each other and shrieked, "SHOPPING!"

The guys jaws dropped and their face reaction, well let's just say not pretty.

"You want us to help you with... SHOPPING?" Nabu uttered.

"Yeah, that a problem sailor?" Layla smirked back.

"No... not at all girls... we deserve this right guys?" Sky replied confidently.

"ERMMM... NO!" the guys yelled confused at Sky.

Sky have them the "work with me" look and the other guys nodded and said, "sorry meant, YES."

"Good, right we're all going our separate ways so Timmy let's go... and buy some frocks eh! I reckon you could do one too!" Tecna smirked.

"Dawling, it's DRESS not FROCKS, don't be so old-fashioned..." Stella muttered.

**O Outside door O**

"Wow never thought they'd get along..." King Thorn (Helia's dad) whispered.

"Strange... they must be on to something." King Anthony (Tecna's dad) mumbled.

"Ahh let them be boys and let them be girls, they're teens, let them live eh lads?" King Radius (Stella's dad) spoke out.

"Yeah, we were like them once remember..." King Wallace mumbled.

**S Shopping in Magix S**

Stella who was obviously crazy for shopping went to this crazy 10 minute sale and bought like probably half the store! Of course Brandon was the one to carry all the items and they weren't allowed to go back to their beach house for another 4 hours.

"Dude, Stella, these shopping bags are getting kinda achey for my arm, mind holding a few?"

Stella just looked at Brandon and laughed, "It's like you don't know me sweetheart..."

**B Bloom and Sky B**

Bloom started getting obsessed with shoes and went to Sketchers, Clarks, Converse and etc. She bought like probably 14 shoes in each shop? After 3 hours in Sketchers, Sky broke down and collapsed to the floor.

"Oh Good Lord Sky, stand up. Your embarrassing me, honestly..." Bloom moaned as she tried on another pair of hot red stilettos.

"You woman have an obsession with shoes, they're just shoes, right? I only have like 5 or 6 pairs of shoes, 2 converse, some trainers and few crocs"

Bloom dropped the stilettos on the floor and some women started staring at Sky.

"JUST... SHOES?" Bloom stuttered as the woman who stared at Sky walked over to Sky with some angry-looking face.

POW!

**L Layla and Nabu L**

"Dude need your opinion... what colour is better? Hot pink or... lilac pink?" Layla asked looking at the difference between two colours.

"Layla, you do know they're both pink right?" Nabu mumbled.

"I know, I can see, I don't need to go to Specsavers..," as she looked at the two tux, "Okay so hot pink or lilac pink for your tux?"

Some guys heard Layla's comment and Layla just grinned and they started bursting out laughing whilst Nabu hid.

"Oh c'mon don't be ashamed, you'll look gorg in that tux so go get changed."

"Err you kidding me Lay?"

Layla's face was stern, "do I _LOOK _like I'm kidding?"

Nabu did as he was told and came back out wearing the hot pink tux and the shop assistant passed Layla and said, "revenge?"

"You betcha girl!" as she high-fived her.

"Why am I even engaged to this nightmare...?" Nabu mumbled to himself.

**T Tecna and Timmy T**

Of course Tecna went off looking for some dresses, flowery dresses from strapless to long gowns. She went to Topshop and found a really cute strapless violet dress up until her knees with matching high heels.

"Timmy, would you mind modelling for me?"

"What do you mean?"

Tecna shoved the dress to Timmy and made him get change and he obeyed because he knew there was no way out. Timmy got out and he wasn't smiling at all and he crossed his arms showing he was quite angry.

"Hmmm... it's just not girly enough," as she inspected Timmy, "but imagine it on me, girlier right?"

"Mmmmm, maybe..." the shop assistant spoke.

"Why don't you just try it out yourself?" Timmy told them confused.

Tecna shaked her head, "urgh, stop whining, that'll just take too much work and also, you left the zip open behind..."

"I WHAT!" Timmy shrieked panicking as he looked on the mirror.

"PYSCH!" as Tecna and the shop assistant giggled and Timmy, well he just simply scowled.

**F Flora and Helia F**

Of course Flora wanted revenge but not in a mean way. Instead she made him come to her favourite flower shop which surprisingly he didn't mind. She went over to some pink orchards and smelt it but got interrupted when Helia touched a red rose.

"What are you doing?" She demanded not happy with the way he touched the rose.

"Inspecting it."

"You do know that you're hurting it."

"I never realise but how do you know?" He asked.

Flora let out a frustrated sigh before launching into an explanation. "If you would have paid attention instead of pulling pranks on us maybe you'd know that I'M THE FAIRY OF NATURE!"

Helia jumped at her remark as Flora stormed out of the store with the owner of the shop shaking his head.

**M Musa and Riven M**

"Why do you have SO much CDs?" Riven complained tired with holding millions of bags of CDs.

"Because I want them." She snapped turning to face him. "What if there was NO sale and it was really expensive? How am I gonna get it then?" She shouted taking a step towards to him.

"You're a Princess, you have all the money in the world. Why are you complaining? Jeez you and you're friends are stuck up snobs!"

"Arrgghh you're SO stubborn! Why do guys always think that girls are stuck up snobs if they're a Princess? I'm not like them! Neither are my friends!" She yelled poking him in the chest.

"Why do girls always think that guys are jerks if their Princes! We don't do those pranks because you guys are stuck up! We do them because..." He trailed off.

"Because?"

"Just because!"

They didn't notice it but every sentence they said or more like shouted they took a step forward and were now really close. Musa closed her eyes and smelt Riven's scent. Mmmmh he smelt so good! _That's because you love him! _Shut up Conscience! _Oh you know you want him! _SHUT UP!

Riven notice the way she was breathing. He thought it was cute. _Oh somebody's got a crush! _No I don't! _ You're right. You're in love! Has Riven gone soft? _Why don't you go get a life? _I can't I'm your conscience remember? _Yeah I know stalker. _Yeah and I know that you love her!_

They both got out of their little day dream when they heard somebody cleared their throat. They turned their heads to the side to see their ten friends smirking at them.

"What are you looking at?" Riven spat clearly annoyed that they'd interrupted their fight.

"You guys!" Stella acknowledged pointing to them.

They both looked at each other and notice that they were really close with each other and back up at least a metre away. They both blushed like mad as the girls giggled like crazy and the boys half-heartedly laugh at their best friends state.

"Come on girls!" Bloom laughed but then got serious. "We gotta get back for family night."

"Family Night?" The boys questioned looking very confused.

The girls smirked. "You'll see..." Was their only reply.

**B Back at the House B**

All of their dads already setted up 'Family Game Night'. The girls were already in their PJs ready to humiliate the boys! The boys came down a few minutes later only in sweats making each girls heart beat faster than usual. They shook of the feeling when they realise that they were staring making each boy smile.

Both girls and boys dads put a huge white board in front of them. There were four categories. The girls giggle at the boys seeing them scowl at the categories.

"Alright boys!" Thorn (Helia's dad) announced. "The girls dads thought it would be a good idea to know each other better with family game night!"

The boys eyes grew wide but it went back to normal when the girls stopped giggling and were giving their dads glares.

"You wouldn't!" Layla hissed. James (Layla's dad) could only chuckle at her daughter's state.

"Okay, each team will answer ten questions. The first team that answers the most questions wins. Okay, the categories are, Fears and Pet Peeves, Ancient History, Literature, and It's All Relative. Now, the coin toss to see who goes first." Drake (Brandon's dad) flips the coin and they all watch it hit the table and stop. Then they all look up at him, to see who goes first. "Okay, somebody call it this time."

"Oh yeah!" They all realise.

He flipped the coin again.

"Tails!" Musa called.

"It's heads." The guys celebrate. "Gentlemen, pick your category."

"Fears and Pet Peeves." Timmy answered for all of them.

Radius peeled off a piece of yellow paper from the board and read "What is Stella's worst fear?" Stella's smile was wiped away as they could possibly guess what her worst fear was.

The guys looked at each other and huddled in a circle.

"What do you guys think?" Sky asked. The boys looked at Brandon.

"What are you looking at me for?"

"She is kinda your Fiancée bird brain!" Riven hissed annoyed.

"It wouldn't be turning fat or ugly. It would be too obvious." Timmy thought.

"I got it!" Brandon smiled as they broke the circle.

"Your answer gentlemen?" Radius asked dreading to know if they've figured it out.

"Fear of the dark."

"Fear of the dark?" Nabu questioned.

"Why would she be afraid of the dark?" Riven asked like it was the most ridiculous thing ever.

"Because she's the fairy of the Sun and the Moon. By the looks of it she's more of the Sun so what's the opposite of light? Dark." Brandon explained pleased with himself.

"Fear of the Dark is correct!" Radius congratulated and turned around to see a very furious daughter in front of him.

"Ladies?" Erendor asked gesturing them to choose.

"Ancient history!" Tecna told them.

"Who was Sky's ex Fiancée?" All the boys laughed as Sky turned bright red as a tomato.

"Dad!" He moaned.

"Was it Princess Genevieve of the Rodeo Realm? Princess Diaspro of Isis or Princess Alex of Raceme?"

"I think I read something about that before." Tecna said talking to herself.

"Urghh Diaspro? I hate her, she's such a , beautiful girl..." Bloom started as she saw her father's face reaction, "can't be her... I mean, who'd wanna date her?"

Bloom fake-gasped and turned to Sky, "oh yes... you, I remember very clearly... YOU."

Sky started blushing as his face turned red.

"MY GOSH! How did you know that!" King Erendor (Sky's dad) cried

"Easy." Bloom smirked, "Brandon gave it away..."

The guys glared at Brandon and hit him hard.

"OWWW! How did I give it away!" Brandon protested.

"Ladies, your pick." King Ho-Boe interrupted.

"What! But I, I-" Brandon stuttered as he earned a punch from Sky, "OWW! That hurt."

Brandon's little remark made Stella giggle and blush.

"It's All Relative." Layla jumped up excitedly.

"Who was Helia's first girlfriend?" King Thorn asked.

"DAD! You're so embarrassing!" Helia groaned.

"I know this one!" Musa shrieked.

"Who?" Stella asked.

Musa whispered quietly, "duh, Flora!"

"Urgh, Muse, he's probably gone out with other girls beside Flo okay..." Tecna told her.

"Any options, sir?" Flora asked politely.

"Please call me Thorn and... there's 3, Princess Destiny of Glorious-"

The girls gagged at the name but soon shut up when King Wallace gave them a firm stern.

"Princess Grace of Costa Tempah-"

The girls scrunched their faces at the mention of the name and whispered, "TEMPAH? What the hell..."

"And finally, Princess Sunset of Longhorn"

"Are." Stella gasped.

"You." Tecna sighed.

"Really." Layla groaned.

"Flipping." Bloom asked

"Serious." Musa grumbled.

"Helia." Flora mumbled quietly.

"Well I have been with all 3 of them but... one of them was the first..." Helia muttered.

"We're not talking about that... we're talking about the fact on how FLORA WASN'T YOUR FIRST GIRLFRIEND!" Stella shrieked, "I mean, SHE was the one for you and then you blew it off with some freak with weird names like, who would call their kingdom, TEMPAH! That's just g*y and so is LONGHORN. And a kid name Grace! Poor child, I'd hate to be her!"

"Whoa, take a chill pill sister..." Musa offered her one.

"Girls, hurry up, time's ticking, we need an answer." King Matthew (Nabu's dad) mumbled.

"Erm... I'm just gonna guess girls, "Princess Sunset of Longhorn!" Bloom uttered.

"You go with Longhorn! It was SO GRA-" Tecna shrieked in disappointment.

"Longhorn is correct!" King Thorn cheered.

"Good job girl!" Tecna replied quickly.

"Next is the gentlemen, pick your category!" King Drake (Brandon's dad) said.

" We'll take Literature!" Nabu said excitedly.

"Don't need to shout..." King Oritel whispered.

"SORRY, JUST EXCITED!" Nabu shouted again in Oritel's ear.

"What is Tecna's favourite book?" King Ash asked the boys.

They all turned round to Timmy...This was gonna be a long night...

**Sorry it took so long! Really, Really, REALLY SORRY! I hope this will make it up! Plz Review!**

**Sush123**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- A tingle?**

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED! SO SO SO BUSY! Here's a list of what's been going on!**

**Sleepovers!**

**Homework! (Darn the Easter HOLIDAYS)**

**Dropped my phone in the BATH! (My dad won't REPLACE IT!) **

**Surprisingly there are a lot of people in both sides of my families birthday in these 4 months.**

**Went to CENTRE PARK!**

**I'M SO SORRY!**

**Bloom= King Oritel. Sky= King Erendor**

**Stella= King Radius. Brandon= King Drake**

**Musa= King Ho-Boe. Riven= King Wallace**

**Flora= King Ash Helia= King Thorn**

**Tecna= King Anthony Timmy= King Gregory**

**Layla= King James Nabu= King Matthew**

**You probably don't care SO on with the STORY! BTW: Disclaimer for Winx Club!**

It had been a week from the quiz incident and hopefully everybody had forgot about it... Now it was Thursday noon and the Winx had a picnic on the beach- food, music, deco, and entertainment. Musa and Tecna was obviously at the music department, Bloom and Flora at the food department and Layla and Stella, entertainment. They were just sitting down talking about normal stuff-

"What's the perimeter of this sand area of the beach and diameter? Because the radius happens to be-" Tecna started.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you talking about my daddy? Cause my daddy's called Radius and if you're talking about him behind his back... you're going to have to go through me." Stella interrupted Tecna's ranting.

"Ermm Stel, don't wanna burst your bubble but... radius is maths."

"No, Radius is my father, Gosh, it's like you guys have lost your minds! You know my father's called radius, he's not Maths, its like saying I'm Tecna, it's just wrong... Wrong I tell you, wrong!"

"Thanks... Stel, great friend!"

"I know I am! So who's up for entertainment!"

"First one... not going to say it cause it weren't my idea... it was ALL her..." Layla told them putting her hands up in defence.

"CHARADES!" Stella shrieked excitedly.

"CHARADES? Stel... isn't that a bit...umm..." Flora hesitated to answer.

"You're NEVER too old and NEVER too young to play it! In the name of FASHION! This game is going to be fun just like all my favourite designers! Spella McCartney! Vivienne Westwood! Hollister and that person on TV!"

"Uh Stel...there are a lot of people on Tv. Care to expand your knowledge?" Layla offered sarcastically.

"The woman Twig!"

"Isn't it Twiggy?" Bloom asked getting into a yoga position.

"No it's something Twig! I know it is!" Stella took a deep breath before turning to face Flora. "Now this GAME cannot be about Nature, flowers, leaves and green stuff!" She then pointed to Bloom. "It cannot be about...yeah and Layla it cannot be about you, sports or water and stuff!" Layla huffed while Bloom just looked offended but decided against of the idea to hit her best friend. "Musa it cannot, I repeat cannot be about Music! I've heard enough of Wales Burn!"

Musa gasped. "You don't mean James Blunt?" Stella nodded. "He helped you with your Triangles!" She scrambled onto her feet and put him on her IPod.

This shape is brilliant...

This shape was brilliant  
This shape was pure.  
I saw three angles,  
Of that I'm sure.  
And I saw three pointy corners,  
And then I saw three straight sides.  
The top was very narrow,  
And the base was oh so wide

*Wait that sounds like*  
A TRIANGLE!  
My triangle  
Oh triangle it's true.  
I saw your shape,  
In crowded place.  
Now I don't know what to do,  
Cause your God so blue

I searched low and high  
Over earth and sky  
But I can't find you triangle  
Tell me why!  
And I miss your base  
And I miss your height  
And my dreams are triangular  
Every night

My triangle  
My triangle  
*So beautiful it's true*  
*It must be those angles*  
*That put a smile on your face*  
*Not to mention the hypotenuse*

But i need to know the truth  
Oh triangle where are you?

"So what if it helped me with passing Maths?" Stella grumbled in annoyance.

"Oh please you love that song!" Musa accused hugging her IPod tightly.

"And Tecna no demetiers! Radiant or Calculatrisse!"

"It's DIAMETER! RADIUS AND CALCULATOR!" Tecna screamed in her face.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TALKING ABOUT MY FATHER BEHIND HIS BACK?" Stella hissed giving Tecna a death glare.

"ARRGGHHH!" Musa, Bloom, Flora and Layla screeched plopping on the ground.

Each girl took a huge breath, in and out. Layla thought of an idea and flicked her wrist to the side in result making all the girls wet. They were all laughing except a fuming Stella screaming;

"MY HAIR! YOU ARE SO DEAD LAYLA!"

With that Layla took off running with a fake blonde haired wigged Stella chasing down the beach. Bloom sigh. "Doesn't she realise that she has no hair?"

"Beats me as long as we get a second of peace." Musa smiled as she layed on the sand.

SPLASH!

Musa was drenched with water. AGAIN. The blue wig she was wearing fell off as well showing her blonde hair. She whipped her head around towards the culprit. She growled. The rest of the girls immeadiately stood up. Even Stella and Layla stopped chasing each other and joined them.

"Riven!"

"Why hello Musa. You look..." He was thinking of something to say when Musa jumped on him pulling on his hair. The boys just sniggered while the girls gave them a disapproving look.

"I'm giving you a 5 second head start." Layla fumed to Nabu.

"But why?"

"5"

"Whaaaa-?"

"4"

"Haha, are you playing a joke on me?"

"3"

"You can't be serious Layla..."

"2"

"Uh-oh..."

"1"

"Layla, hear me out, PLEASE, I beg you, DO NOT under any circumstances, pull down my pants coz..." Nabu started then whispered, "I got Care Bears..."

"What a good idea! Let's start the countdown again... 5... 4... 0!" as she pulled down his pants and the girls averted their eyes from the side.

"MY EYES! MY EYES! IT'S BURNING! PEOPLE, PEOPLE, WHERE IS YOUR PRIDE!" Stella shrieked as she covered her eyes.

"Are those care bears?" Riven interrupted sniggering.

"DUDE." Helia whispered as he pulled down his pants, "SNAP!" as he revealed the SAME Care Bear underpants.

The girls snapped their eyes double time.

"I cannot believe you still have those after I specifically told you to burn them! It was addressed to Mister Helia, Royal R Beach House and YOU'RE not a mister. It's for my cousin, remember who I told you about?"

"When?"

"WHEN YOU PUT THEM ON WHILE I WAS SHOUTING TO YOU NOT TO PUT THEM ON WHILE BANGING ON THE DOOR NEXT DOOR!"

"Oh...that was you?"

"Take them off!"

"No!"

"Take THEM off!"

"MAKE ME!"

"Fine I'll get Stella!" Flora concluded turning to a petrified Sun and the Moon Princess. "What do you want me to do huh? Take them off! Rip emm? Strip emm?" She asked sarcastically. Even with her eyes closed she could see Musa smirking. "Shut up Musa! You're the one on top of the Jerk!"

Musa and Riven looked at one another and realise the position they were in when Musa tried to strangle him. Their legs were tangled together while Musa was straddling him with Riven underneath. The blushed bright red as they jumped out of each other's grasp.

"You know Stel, that wouldn't be such a bad idea." Layla smirked opening one of her eyes.

"Yoo-hoo!" A high pitched voice shouted. They all whipped their heads towards the voice to find a blonde reporter with a camera crew behind her advancing towards them. "What do we have here?" She asked ogling Riven and Musa. Mostly Riven though.

"Nothing!" They both snapped scrambling up on their feet.

"You say nothing I say something. Nothing."

"SOMETHING!" Nabu cried and looked around. "Where's my prize?"

"Just pull up your pants man." Brandon hissed pointing towards the camera crew. Nabu and Helia immeadiately pulled their pants off as Layla and Flora giggled silently.

"You guys are so immature!" Musa stated storming off towards the house.

"Way to be such great friends!" Riven spat out going off to the same direction.

Silence.

"I bet you guys 1k that they will realise their undinying love to each other before they reach the house!" Stella shrieked in excitement.

"No way!" Sky exclaimed as Brandon put his hand out to Sky to silence him. "Riven's not like that but I'm willing to take the bet!"

"You're on!" She stuck her hand out for Brandon to shake and as they did they felt electricity jolt up their arms and pulled away. Stella blushing heavily and Brandon looking anywhere else that the gorgeous blonde in front of her.

"Oooohh! A bet!" The reporter shouted. "Let's go see who will win. I'm Anna Walsh and you'll see after the break whether Princess Stella will win that 1k or will Prince Brandon win? Find out after the break!" She turned around to face the 10 other people behind her. "Goood luck!" Before prancing away.

"Is it me or is she weird?" Nabu wondered earning hits on the arm from his 4 other best friends. "Oww!"

**M Musa's POV M**

Stupid Stella! Stupid reporter! Stupid blush! Stupid Camera! Stupid Riven! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! ARGGHH! Stupid Riven making me feel like this! Stupid Riven for making me fall on top of him! Stupid Riven making me blush all the time! Stupid Riven! I can't even get him out of my mind! ARGGGHHH! I AM SO STUPID!

I brushed past some leaves trying to make my way to our house but I think I ended up in the orchid. Who cares at least Riven's not here.

"Musa! Wait up!"

Speak of the devil. I scowled at his arrival and kept walking as he slowed down and started walking at my pace.

"Are you alright?" He asked not making any eye contact. Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Isn't he the jerk of his pack? He's asking me if I'm okay? Somethings wrong. Definitely wrong!

"What's it to ya?"

"Nothing just wondering."

"Well you should just stop wondering."

"It's not my fault I can't stop wondering!"

"Wondering? Wondering about what? Wondering about what a jerk you are or wondering about that blonde bimbo ogling you?" I shouted. My eyes grew wider at what I said. Cr*p!

"Ohh so it's that what's it about now?" He smirked. I just kept walking.

"About what?" I asked trying to look dumb.

"You're jealous." Oh no he didn't!

"Not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Are too!"

"You know what!"

"What?"

"You think whatever you want! I think whatever I want so that means I am not jealous!" I yelled in his face who still at a smirk plastered on his face. I scowled at his godly appearance. Wait did I just say godly? No, no I did not!

"What are you looking at?"

"N-nnothing!" I stammered turning around and kept walking.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Ever since you step foot in my life everything had gone all wrong! My hair being dyed to blonde! Finding out I have to marry a git! Most of my secrets were spilt thanks to that quiz! You being a hypocrite! You always accusing me! You and me fighting all the time! All I wanted was a bloody vacation with no-hmmhmm!" I felt his lips crash onto mine. I groaned with pleasure as he pushed me onto a wall making our kiss deeper. After a few seconds he pulled back.

"I-I-I gotta go. See ya." He stuttered opening the door to our kitchen. I slid down the wall.

"Whoa."

**R Riven's POV R**

What did I just do? I can't believe I did that! All I wanted her to do was to shut up! She didn't even pull away! Wait she didn't pull away! Does that mean she likes me too? No I bet she hates me now but after that kiss?

"What's with the goofy smile man?" Sky's voice interrupted my thoughts of her.

"Wh-wha-waah?" That was the best I could come up with? Dumbo!

"Somebody looks happy." Timmy teased leaning onto the counter with everybody else doing the same thing. When I mean everybody else it means everybody even our dads, the girls dads, the and the girls including...gulp...Ho-Boe. Her d-d-ddad! He's gonna kill me if he found out what happened!

"Nothing just leave me alone!" I snarled trying to go back to my old self which doesn't seem to be working.

**M Musa's POV M**

Okay pull yourself together Musa! It was a kiss! Riven's kiss...No snap out of it! He probably was just trying to shut you up! Yeah that was probably his goal. Ok Musa you can do it! No I can't! He's just so dreamy..._and cute!_ Stupid conscience! I wrenched the kitchen door open still in my day dreaming state.

"Somebody looks happy!" Tecna teased as Timmy winked at her she blushed.

"Hum? What? Nothing!" I shouted not listening to anything she just said. The girls giggled while the guys raised their eyebrows and wiggled it. "Stop that! I'm going upstairs. I'm gonna go to bed early!"

"Muse it's only 2 in the afternoon." Layla said tilting her head to the side.

"I'm having a nap okay!" I was about to go upstairs when my dad looked up from cutting the carrots and smirked. Oh no! Curse the daddy and daughter connections!

"You've been kissed." He simply told the whole room. All their eyes widen.

"I bet I can guess who it was."

"Nobody dad! I didn't kiss anybody!" I turned away from them trying to hide my blush.

"She's blushing!"

"Shut up dad!" I shouted annoyed and started chasing him around the kitchen as he hid behind counters, the guys, the girls and everything else which I couldn't break. "No fair dad!" I then turned to my best friends and the guys. "Plus nothing happened!"

"Denial!" Stella sang. I glared at her before storming up into our room. This was going to be a vacation at Dads.

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated for so long but I hope you like this chapter. I have been pretty busy with most of my relatives going on holiday. Curse my house for being near the airport! Please Review! If there's enough I might even update it faster!**

**Love Sush123**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- I Got A Feeling**

**I am so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated! I couldn't because I had to revise for end of year exams. District sports! Sports Day! Homework! Socializing with ma BBFs. REALLY SORRY! **

**Okay, okay! I'm rambling so ON TO THE STORY!**

**Stella's POV**

I see the way she was looking at Riven. They are smitten! They just don't realise their undying love for each other but I'm gonna make them REALISE! I smirked and waved bye to the rest before skipping upstairs to our room.

I opened the door to see her screaming into her pillow. I giggled letting her know I was here. She looked up and glared at me but I saw in her eyes that she was scared. Oh she should be.

"What do you want?" She scowled. I tutted her and grabbed something before jumping next to her whispering "I know your secret!" Her eyes grew wide.

JACKPOT!

"Wh-wha-what do you mean?"

"You like Riven..."

"Pfft!" She snorted looking away. "Yeah right."

"Ahah! So you admit it!" I screamed pointing at her.

"I ADMIT NOTHING!" She was defending herself. Step 1. Denial.

"You're right..." I sighed dramatically. She got confused at my reaction. I looked up. "You don't like him."

"Yeah that's right..." Trailing off suspiciously. I just gotta keep on going.

"So do you love chocolate?"

"Huh?" She was surprised when I changed the subject. Step 2. Distraction. "Err...yeah I love chocolate."

"What about spicy food?"

"I love spicy food."

"Do you love your dad?"

"Are you serious? I LOVE MY DAD!" I thought so too. A few more wouldn't hurt to keep it balanced.

"Just checking. How about music?"

"MUSIC IS MY LIFE!"

"Comedy movies?"

"YES!"

"Sneakers?"

"YES!"

"The colour red?"

"DUH!"

"Singing?"

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"Dancing?"

"LOVE IT!

"Tecna?"

"SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND! OF COURSE I LOVE HER!"

"Riven?"

"I LOVE HIM!" Step 3. Admitting the problem.

BINGO!

"Thanks that's all I needed to hear!" I squealed at her shocked face when I took out a recorder from my back pocket and walked out of the door. It took her 3 seconds to realise where I was heading but by then I saw everyone including oh...I forgot his name? What was it? Riven.

I heard a squeak behind me. I turned around and smiled while waving the recorder in front of her but pulled back when she tried to snatch it. I laughed which caught everyone's attention. She growled at me and I simple laughed as I pointed it towards Riven. She whined. I raised an eye brow. Everyone else was just confused.

"Stella please give it to me!" She was begging. Musa was begging. Princess Musa of Harmonic Nebula was begging. Prince Musa of Harmonic Nebula who was a tomboy was begging! I liked that. I brought it back to me and she growled reaching out for it. I did a double take and pt it towards Riven. She whined. Interesting.

"Do you not like it when I put it here?" I said like I was talking to a 3 year old. She bit her lip. She was thinking. I liked it when I have the upper hand.

"Please I'll do anything."

"Bow down to me."

"Excuse me?" She asked like I was crazy.

"You said you'll do anything. Bow down to me." I pointed to the floor.

"No freaking way!"

"Fine have it your way..." I trailed off reaching for the play button. The next thing I knew I was on the floor with her on top of me as she snatched the recorder away.

"I just did." She smirked standing up but not before I grabbed her legs and let her fall.

THUD!

I heard people laughing behind us with Nabu shouting; "GIRL FIGHT!" Following with an; "OWW! What was that for?"

"Girls! Girls! Violence isn't the answer!" Flora shouted trying to make peace. I didn't care and crawled towards the recorder but not before Musa pulled my leg and my whole body backwards while running towards the recorder. I growled. No freakin way is she gonna ruin my plan!

The recorder was in her hand. I pinched her feet and she jumped from shock letting the recorder fly in the air. We both saw it flying.

We both looked at each other.

We both saw it fall.

We both skidded to the floor.

It landed in front of...

Riven.

Musa made a move to grab it but he was faster. I heard her curse and felt her glare on me. I smiled smugly at her. She looked up to see Riven look at her curiously.

"Does this belong to you?" I felt her stiffen then relax next to me.

"Yes!"

"No!" I took a glance at her answer. Yes. She was desperate alright. I tilted my head towards her indicating him to give it to her. He put his hand out to help her up and put the recorder in her hand. As he did that, they both looked into each other's eyes. I squealed mentally but I coughed which brought them out of their trance.

"Hello!" I said, acknowledging them of my presence. "More pretty princess, more rich and more important princess on the floor here! Need help!" I sang. I expected them to talk back but Brandon replied my putting me back on my feet and kissed my hand. I pushed him off gently and gave him the 'What the hell?' look. He grinned like a love sick boy. They all do and in the end they all betray you.

"Err Musa isn't that mine?" Tecna asked pointing at the recorder.

"Psh...this old thing? No! It's not even the latest!" Denial!

Tecna walked towards her and took the recorder out of her hand. "Yes it is! I bought it when we went shopping! Thanks! I thought I lost it. It's the new-"

"WRCD3000!" Timmy continued.

"Yeah! With-"

"An installed camera with the loudest stereo that can be heard from miles away and can record any conversation even if it's switched off!" The both finished and by that time they were close touching the recorder together. I squealed ruining the moment. Ooops...

Tecna looked away and Timmy cleared his throat while we all eyed them. Aww...they're both shy! One more couple to help!

**Later during the day...**

What the hell is that noise? I looked outside the window.

Oh my God!

That boy is going to be the death of me.

"Brandon! What the hell are you doing?" I screamed. "Are you suicidal? Honestly!"

He turned to smiling. "Stel! Come here! These are called fireworks. It's what humans like to watch, so I was thinking, why not try? So I bought them and now I am trying to set them off."

Brandon really is suicidal, I can't believe I never thought of this before. Doesn't he realize fire can hurt anything? Humans and magical creature! So we're all screwed if he can't control that. "Brandon! Don't try fireworks, we have all seen them before and we know what they look like! I care not to know how you set them off!" He's not gonna listen to me.

"What the crap?" Layla screamed from behind me.

"Exactly," I replied. She cautiously came closer to Brandon, walking up to me instead. She had the what-the-heck-is-he-doing-now look on her face. I couldn't blame her either.

"Honestly. What the heck is he doing? Setting something on fire, I really hope it isn't himself," Alice stated, staring at him wide-eyed. "Actually I wouldn't mind." I smacked her.

"No, I'm setting off fireworks!" Brandon replied, happily.

There was a few seconds before Layla actually said anything. "Okay then. I'm just gonna go inside, away from the fire." She disappeared and I was the only one left out here with my idiot.

"Seriously Brandon, it's not even dark out yet? You won't be able to see them in the light," I explained, pointing to the still lit sky. It was sunset, but still.

"So? I'm setting them up now. By the time it is done, it will be dark out. Maybe not pitch black out but dark enough that we can still see the pretty colours." Remind me to remind him to never use pretty colours again.

"Fine, don't set anything else on fire though. Please." I walked inside the house and stared at everyone watching the Tv.

"So why is Brandon trying out fireworks? Honestly, he is thinking of how cool it will be and all of the pretty colours that the sky will be lit with," Nabu exclaimed. Bloom just stared at me and let out a laugh.

"Umm, yeah. You can ask him that yourself. He said that humans do it and he wanted to try since it looked cool," I explained. So those weren't his exact words but still! He is setting things on fire!

"Tell him that he better not ruin the house," Flora warned. I agree with her. If he did, we would have no place to live.

"Doesn't he have anything better to do? I mean honestly, I don't think boredom could take control that easily," Layla said. She got up and walked over to where I was standing, and Nabu followed her. I wonder what it would be like to have someone follow you and care for you every second of your life.

"I don't know how about we go and ask him," I suggested. We walked to the door, and the rest of the family joined us watching Brandon set up the fireworks.

"Look Stel, I'm done!" He grinned. He pointed to the fireworks. Wow, it didn't look like he set up anything. Umm, okay then.

"Cool." I gave him the thumbs up.

"Brandon be careful," Sky replied. I agree with him, this is fire and Brandon we're talking about, what isn't there to understand? Wait? Is he trying to impress me? Well it sure ain't working!

"Watch in amazement for I am the first specialist here at this house to set off fireworks," Brandon said loudly. He picked up something and put it against the firework. Nothing happened but it caught on fire. Suddenly there was a boon and his shoe was covered in flames.

"Oops," He said and poured a bucket of water on his foot.

"BRANDON!" We all screamed. He just looked at us with a questioned look on his face.

"I think your suppose to point them upwards," Timmy stated. How the heck would Timmy know what to do? Well, he said 'suppose' so I guess he doesn't.

"Oh." Brandon grabbed one and faced it upwards. And set it again on fire. It shot upwards, really fast!

We looked up at the sky. Just above the trees, one lone firework went off in the night. It was two different colours, green and red. The sparks were close together one moment and then they got farther apart, it looked pretty cool. It lasted for about five seconds and it burned out.

We all stared at the sky, still trying to process that Brandon had actually set something off without a total disruption.

"Musa," Bella stated. She was the first one to talk.

"Brandon actually did something without having a fit," Helia stated, still amazed.

"Nice job," Riven added.

"Thank you. You didn't hurt anything," Flora said.

"Brandon, you actually did it!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug. He smiled hugging me back. I realised what I just did and got out of his embrace.

"Yeah! I'm gonna do it again!" He exclaimed. He set another one off, but there was a problem this time. The firework wasn't pointing directly up.

Instead it ran into a tree and exploded. We all stared in shock.

"Look at all the pretty colours, Stel!"

Idiot!

**Musa and Tecna... (Tecna's POV)**

This is the weirdest thing to do with boys. Fold the laundry. We were so bored we actually asked our dads what we should do and they told us to fold the laundry. I regret it now.

"Tecna can you pass the basket?" Timmy asked. I chucked it at him literally folding as quick as I can.

"Why are we doing this again? It's boring!" Riven complained. I agree. I think we would've been better of being bored than folding laundry.

Musa threw a sock on his shoulder. It looked weird since he was so big and bulky and the sock looked tiny. "Cause we have nothing to do and if we don't finish this you'll be wearing Nabu's tighty-whiteys." Musa replied throwing another sock at him.

Riven looked disgusted. If Layla was here she'd laugh and Nabu would've attacked him. "Like I would fit! He's almost as small as Timster here!" We all laughed.

Timmy was blushing at the topic. "If I was bulky like you I'd squish my g...I mean people." Mmmhh...I wonder what he was about to say.

Riven grabbed another basket and held it like he was lifting weights. "It's all muscle!" If you asked me it looks like fat. Musa chuckled and flicked the basket off of his hands. "No, it's all plastic. Now get back to work buddy." She patted his cheek leaving him shocked. He is so falling in love with her. Great now Stella's influencing me.

"On what? Planted flab?" I retorted. Great now the basket coming at me. I closed my eyes and opened them just in time to see Timmy snatch the basket before it collided with my face. I turned to him and muttered a thanks. In the corner of my eye I swore I saw Musa smirking at us.

I grabbed the basket from Timmy and threw at Musa who wasn't paying attention. Riven caught it-no surprise there. Isn't of throwing it at me, she threw something else. Oh no-please tell me it's not! Eww! Riven's boxers!

"Oh god!" I cried as she threw another pair of his boxers at my face. I tore the boxers away from my face and threw it at her. "This is war!"

Both boys stepped in front of us ready to defend us. I wasn't having any of that. "Timmy I want you grab all the clothes they throw at us and block me please?" He nodded and stepped forward while starting to grab the clothes that was aimed at me.

Yes! It's working! I grabbed a handful a threw them at Riven. Score! A bra landed on his shoulder. "Tecna!" He whined. I bet he wished it was Musa's but no it had to be mind. Just to tick him off, Musa was running out of clothes to throw at us. "Timmy?"

"Yeah?" I could see his legs and a tuff of his strawberry blonde hair over the massive pile of clothes. "Dump that on Musa please."

I distracted Riven by throwing more bras at him. He was squirming at them. Then I saw Timmy dump the clothes on top of Musa and ran by my side. I smiled and rewarded him with a kiss...on the cheek. "Nice job." We both watched as Musa tried to get out of the pile and Riven trying to get the bras of without touching them. Musa was furious.

At that same moment our dads came into the room looking at the mess. Both me and Timmy looked innocent and pointed at them. Our dads looked at a panicked Riven and a furious Musa.

"YOU TWO ARE DEAD!" They shouted.

Me and Timmy looked at each other. He grabbed my hand and we both yelled; "RUN!"

**Bloom, Layla and Flora... (Flora's POV)**

Oh no! Truth or dare. I hate this game! Nabu suggested that game now he's all hyper all of a sudden. The look on Helia's face said it all. 'Let's get out of here' He took my hand as we tried-tried being the key word of this sentence- to sneak out.

"Aww! Flora please stay!" Bloom pleaded. I turned around and I shouldn't have. Both Bloom and Layla were giving me the puppy dog face.

"Flora if you love you'd play right?" I hate it when they did this to me. "Okay but no violence." They both squealed taking their places next to me.

Nabu grinned rubbing his hands together. "So who's going first?"

"Can I?" I asked. It was a game I was familiar with but I dislike it for the dares. Nabu chuckled. "The nature fairy wants to go first. Be my guest."

"Nabu truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm not a Helia!" I felt Helia glaring at Nabu. Mmmhh I knew he'd pick dare. I need something that would tick him off and something he'd do. Something Nabu-ish.

"I dare you to...jump in a river naked!" Oh yeah! Who says the nature fairy can't think of something like that?

Nabu jumped up on the spot. "Fine Flora. A dare's a dare."

"And it looks like Flora can pick good dares." Layla commented nudging me on my side. I blushed.

"Nabu!" Suddenly I felt hands covering my eyes. Soft, warm hands. Helia's hands and I think it was because Nabu was about to take his shirt off right at this moment.

"Not here! Near the river you idiot!" Bloom shouted her eyes being protected by Sky's hands while Sky laughed at his friend's stupidity.

He walked outside and we followed him to the river. He started to take his shirt off which was when the guys covered our eyes except Layla who 'enjoyed the view' as Stella would say.

I didn't even watch but I knew it was over when Helia and Sky started cracking their heads off. Nabu came back with his clothes back on thankfully. He flipping his long hair behind him before saying;

"So Flora truth or dare?" Uh-oh I forgot he was allowed to go after me.

"Dare!" I blurted. I felt Bloom and Layla's stares at me. I saw Nabu smile a mischief smile. "Excellent! I dare you to go to the store to buy a dozen of doughnuts."

I blinked. Is that it? I got up. "Okay."

"In your bikini." I stopped and turned to him.

"WHAT?"

"That's right." I sighed. This is what you get when you dare Nabu. I went upstairs to change and stomped downstairs as Bloom and Layla whistled. I blushed and blushed even more when Helia was gawking at me. I looked around to see if something was on me when Bloom whispered;

"He's looking at you."

"Oh." That was a stupid response. Before I went outside I looked at Bloom and Layla. "If I don't make it out alive tell my dad I love him." They laughed and pushed me out. "Good luck!"

Here I go! I walked out onto the street meeting my doom.

**I was thinking of this for a while and thank you for everyone for the reviews! I understand you all want me to keep on writing which I will try because I've got other things to deal with but I'll try.**

**Sush123 xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Happy Ever After**

**Heeeeeyyy! Sorry for not updating for like… months. It's all my fault but like I said, I am moving & I'm in the process of settling. & It was my birthday on the 5****th****, wooo! (Last Saturday) and I got a new laptop. ~le faints. Finally, somebody up in the Heavens read my mind about having a laptop. Now… ON WITH THE STORY. Sush123 xoxo**

**Stella's POV**

_Ugh, 5:24 in the morning. Why am I up?_

BOOM.

BAM.

BOOM.

_What the f**k is that noise?_

I walked up to the window where I heard it and held my hairbrush and a hanger… I slowly walked towards it and looked out.

"Stella, Stella, let down your hair!" Brandon cried.

"Brandon! What the hell are you doing here? You can't be here!" I hissed.

"Maybe, but I wanted to see you. Now seriously, let down your hair."

"EWW NO and let you trample all over my hair? Uh-uh, it isn't on. Why don't you just walk up to my room like a normal person?"

"Oh… I never thought of that… But I wanted to see you, come out and we'll have a walk on the beach."

_A walk… on the beach? Isn't that classified as… a date? Wait. Does he like me?_

"Okay. Wait down there Brandon."

_I can't believe I'm about to do this. I'm gonna do my make-up in less than 5 minutes, brush my hair in less than 5 minutes and brush my teeth less than 5 minutes!_

After the shortest dressing up session, I creeped downstairs where I saw Dad.

"Stella, where are you going? It's almost half past five." Radius looked at her curiously.

"Ermm, morning Dad but I was just going to get some fresh-air, it's just such a beautiful day, I thought it's nice to walk around."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem? Who says a girl can't do that?"

Dad chuckled and put his hands up, "No-one sweetheart, off you go."

_Oh phew. Gosh, I thought he was going to start questioning me. Right now I need to focus about Brandon and the… 'walk'. Are you sure you're ready Stella?_

I walked towards the beach, I saw Brandon near the deckchairs and his back was turned to me. I wondered what he was doing.

"Hey Brandon, I'm here." I mumbled.

He turned around almost instantly.

"Stella! I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks Brandon, so the walk?"

He grinned and he stepped aside to reveal a table for two with two plates filled with English Breakfast.

_Oh My God. He did not just do this for… ME. Am I dreaming?_

I pinched myself and sat down, admiring the food and the perfect scene.

_I couldn't understand what he was doing. Is he just being a nice gentlemen to me?_

"Do you like it Stel?" he asked, biting his lips.

"No Brandon, I honestly don't."

I could see him frowning and his heart must have sunk real low.

"I love it that's why." I smiled and stood up. I gave him a quick friendly hug.

"Wow. You never hug me."

"There's always a first time for everything, right?" I winked.

We both sat down for the breakfast. It was one of the best breakfast I've had in my life, we kept talking about memories we had so far during the vacation and our embarrassing moments.

"One time, I twisted my ankle so badly that I had to get it strapped up in A&E, the nurse told me to keep my weight off it. I thought it'd mean no home-school with my feet up but Dad decided I had to go after a few days. We live nearby but I still couldn't walk so Dad insisted on pushing me on my cousin's little sister's buggy and told me to ignore anyone who laughed. Embarrassing? Total torment, more like!" I laughed.

He just sat there and after a few seconds, we both bursted out laughing and he held my hand, "I feel for you but that is pretty hilarious!"

"OH YEAH. Now tell me YOUR most embarrassing moment." I raised one of my eyebrows to him.

I could see him thinking really hard then he smirked.

"One time, I was having a family meal at a restaurant, I left the table to go to the toilet. When I came back I sat down and took a sip of my drink. When I tasted it I thought 'This wasn't what I ordered' I looked up and to my horror, it wasn't my family I was sitting with! Stunned, I immediately stood up and turned around, the girlfriend of whose seat I'd taken was staring at me but the man found the funny side and started laughing. I apologised frantically and turned bright red before rushing back to my family who was obviously in hysterics."

I was laughing so hard, the drink went out of my nose! I was so embarrassed. _HOLY S**T. NO, not in front of Brandon! Oh God, why now?_

Brandon looked up and went next to me and wiped away the drink on my face. I smiled and stood up.

"Thanks, on to the walk?" I said.

"We shall."

We were walking and walking, talking about our lives before the vacation when suddenly, me being the clumsy one, tripped over a pile of seashells and my whole head was in the sand! I sat up to see seashells in my hair, my clothes and all over me! I sat there just thinking 'WORST DATE EVER'.

I looked up and saw Brandon with his arm out. _I might as well take it. _I took his arm and our bodies were so close to each other. I never noticed he had such chocolatey brown eyes before. I could smell his new cologne he wore and his hair flying in the wind. Just at the heat of the moment, he leaned in closer.

_S**T HE'S GOING TO KISS ME! Stella, are you ready or not?_

I pushed him away and stepped back.

"I'm so sorry Brandon, but I just can't do this. I don't know if I can trust you… I don't know if you're just gonna be like the previous ones…"

"Stella... What's going on? I thought you liked me?"

"Brandon, I do. I really do but… I don't know what you're like. I have no idea if you're going to cheat on me or just abandon me or even abuse me! My past relationships haven't been the best…"

He stopped in his tracks. He looked at me in the eyes and held my shoulders, "Abused? Who abused you? TELL ME." His voice sounded so angry and furious. _Does he really care for me?_

Tears started pouring down my cheeks, "I'm sorry, but now's not the time… I gotta go." I left him deserted on the beach and ran off back into the house.

"Hey pumpkin, how was the walk?" Dad said cheerfully.

I just ignored him and ran up to my bedroom. I rushed up to the bathroom and wiped away all the make-up. I washed my face and looked myself in the mirror.

_Look at you. You're so fricking ugly. How can a boy like Brandon ever fall for you?_

More tears started splurting out and my cries became louder.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Stella? Is that you? Are you crying?"

It was Layla. I cleared my throat and faked a smile and opened the door.

"Hey Layla, me crying? No way. Ummm… I was just washing my face, it's morning you know."

"You were with Brandon, weren't you?"

_How did she find out?_

"Brandon? Why would you even think that? He's… the last person I ever want to be seen with."

And with that, I saw Brandon at the window on his hoverboard and his smile turned upside down.

_S**T what did you do now Stella!_

"Layla. I'm in such a mess!" I sobbed so much more than I did at the bathroom and Layla hugged me for support.

"Stel, stay strong. You'll be okay, you don't need Brandon, he isn't worth your tears hun."

I cried even harder…

**5 hours later…**

**Layla's POV**

_Damn I feel so sorry for Stella. I know how badly her past relationships have been, it's not fair on Brandon either…_

I walk over to the girls as we're sitting down in silence in our living room with the boys…

"So…" Sky mumbled.

"So…" Nabu yawned.

"Honey, it's rude to yawn." I spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry." Stella cried as she ran out.

"What's up with Stella?" Riven asked curiously.

"Nothing… just mind your own business okay?" Musa grunted.

"Why is it so awkward today? What happened?" Helia stated.

"Helia… I think we should just leave it as it is, pretend we never met and move on with our lives, I'm sorry but it has to be this way. You understand?" Flora sobbed quietly and held his hands.

"Let's go girls, I think its enough…" Tecna stood up.

"Wait, Tecna." Timmy stood u quickly.

_No Timmy. Don't. Don't even think about it._

"I want you."

_Oh for God sakes Timmy, NOT NOW! Why. Why now?_

"What?" Tecna looked at him.

"Whoa, bro, do you realize what you just said?" Brandon raised one of his eyebrows.

"Who are YOU to talk Brandon. You don't know what Stella's been through and you just make a move on her just like that. You have no idea what goes through our mind, her past relationships were HORRILE. She got abused badly, she's CUTTING herself, she had to run away from home because her boyfriend told her to, she had to do so many sacrifices for them. You can never trust boys, just like that. You guys barely know each other." I yelled so loudly that I just realized what I've been yelling.

Before I could even finish, Brandon had ran out of the room.

"LAYLA!" The girls shrieked at me.

I sat down at the couch and fainted.

"Jeez. So many drama's today." Riven rolled his eyes.

**Brandon's POV**

"STELLA! STELLA! Where are you?" I screamed.

I ran around the house as fast as I could, I ran out to the beach, I ran to her bathroom where I heard her crying. I broke down the door and I saw her. She was holding a sharpener blade, ready in her hands. I ran to her and snatched it away.

"Brandon, I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"Hey, what are you sorry for? I'm the one who should be apologizing. It's not fair for me to make a move on you like that, I was being way too forward. I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your past relationships you know, I never knew it broke you down so badly."

I hugged her and she sobbed on my shoulder, it felt good to hug her and support her… like friends should do.

"Stella. I don't ever want to lose you to you cutting yourself. It's bad for you, it's bad for everyone. Now let me see those scars." I pulled her sleeves right up to see a cut saying 'UGLY WH**E'. I looked at her. She turned away. I pulled her trousers up til her knees to see a cut saying 'BRANDON'. I looked intensely into her.

"Why me?"

She stopped crying & wiped her tears, "Brandon, isn't it obvious? I love you. You're the one I want to be with and if it wasn't for you, I'd still be cutting more deeper. I can't live life without you."

Just like that, I kissed her on the lips. She didn't push away, I didn't push away. I knew her I'd gotten her, maybe not the way I wanted, but I still got her.

**15 minutes later…**

**Tecna's POV**

_I'm so scared of Stella. What if Brandon sees her cuts? Freaks out and leave her abandoned! It's Brandon we're talking about._

We were all crowded around Layla making her come back alive from her faint until I told them to give Layla some space. That's when I saw Brandon holding hands with Stella. I turned to Sky to see him smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" I glared at Sky.

He looked confused, "Man can't I be happy for my best friend? God, you are so dramatic"

"HEY. DON'T CALL MY GIRL DRAMATIC. She's amazing, she's far intelligent than you okay. She's my perfect girl." Timmy yelled.

_Oh God. Timmy… I wish I could._

"Tecna, what is stopping us? I mean you can obviously see I'm madly in love with you. I can't hide it anymore, I love you okay." __

"What do you say Tec?" Flora smiled and whispered, "Go for it, before you regret it."

I smiled and held his hands, "And I love you." I leaned in closer and kissed him.

_He has very kiss-able lips. _(A/N: From the Ellen Show when Justin talks about Selena.)

Suddenly, I felt something wet on my cheeks and I tried to wipe it away and my hand was wet too. _What on Earth is going on? _I opened my eyes and saw a DOG on my bed. And that was when I realised…. It was all a dream.

_I knew it was too good to be true. _

**So what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? You decide. I've been very hyper just re-reading. It amazes me how funny this is ;) Even if it's not. ANYWAAAAYS. LOVE Y'ALL. PEACE!:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – .?**

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for so long but here it is chapter 8! Enjoy! xx**

* * *

_Previously on Vacation at Dads…_

"_What do you say Tec?" Flora smiled and whispered, "Go for it, before you regret it."_

_I smiled and held his hands, "And I love you." I leaned in closer and kissed him._

_He has very kiss-able lips. (A/N: From the Ellen Show when Justin talks about Selena.)_

_Suddenly, I felt something wet on my cheeks and I tried to wipe it away and my hand was wet too. What on Earth is going on? I opened my eyes and saw a DOG on my bed. And that was when I realised…. It was all a dream._

_I knew it was too good to be true._

* * *

**Flora's POV**

_I wish I could just be myself in front of Helia. I obviously can't, I just can't help but blush and become my shy-self. Why am I not confident? _

Tears started rolling down my cheeks and I looked in the mirror. I saw Bloom behind me. I quickly turned around.

"Hey Bloom, wha-" I started.

"Shh… it's okay Flo. I know how you feel." Bloom mumbled and she hugged me.

"Why can't I be the girl that Helia wants? He obviously looks at me and thinks 'Oh My God, she's so ugly. All she ever talks about is nature and plants, her life is so boring.' I wish I could just disappear and leave." I whispered softly. _I knew I could trust Bloom. _

Bloom pulled me further away and looked at me in the eyes. "Honey, you are NOT ugly, you are far from it you're one of the most beautiful girl here! How can you be so blind? He's head-over-heels for you girl!" She laughed and then I laughed, "if you don't tell him, your fairytale is gonna end soon Flora. Do it before your regret it."

'_Do it before you regret it'. Those words kept echoing inside my head. Is this what Helia would want?_

**10:43am…**

Everybody was at the beach and I was under the umbrella, sun-bathing. With my thoughts and dreams. Timmy walked over where me and Tecna was so I assumed he was here for Tecna… I was wrong.

"Hey Flora!" he said cheerfully.

I looked oddly at Tecna and she just scowled and walked off.

"What's up with Tecna?"

"I have no idea Timmy… what brings you here?"

He started wiping his hands and looking away.

_Okay, what the hell is wrong with him?_

"Well… I came to send a note to you. It's in cursive because it was a nice touch. Be there, please?" and with that, he ran back to his friends.

'_Be there, please?' Okay. That's just not right, I should just read it._

The note said;

_Oh dearest Flora,_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue_

_A day without you,_

_Is like a day without rain._

_When can I see you again? I'm going crazy not talking to you._

_I miss seeing that beautiful smile of yours, please come for dinner with me at 8pm tomorrow night at Le Jumbo. A limo awaits you._

_From your secret admirer._

I stared at the note and couldn't believe what I was seeing. A SECRET ADMIRER? In the house? That can't be right. Who on Earth would have a secret crush on me? I re-read it and couldn't help but smile when he said 'beautiful smile'. I smiled so much, Musa noticed me and ran towards me. I quickly scrunched up the note and shoved it in my bag.

"Hey Flora, how's your sun-bathing going?"

"Real good thanks Muse, so wanna play some volleyball?" I quickly replied.

"I'll pass, hey would you mind getting some body-lotion for me in Bloom's bag?" Musa asked.

I nodded my head and went searching for the lotion. Before I knew it, Musa was rummaging through my bag and had found the note.

_SHIT. I KNEW IT WAS A TRICK! How could you be so dumb and fall for this stupid trick Flora?_

I tried to snatch the note but she was running away with it, making some kissy-noises and my face just went bright red.

"OH MY GOD. GUYS. FLORA'S GOT A DATE!" Musa shrieked.

Only the girls heard it and immediately stopped what they were doing. They ran over to Musa and read the note.

_Oh sh*t. You are so dead Flora. RUN FOR IT GIRL! _

I ran for dear life back to the house and I stumbled on the body lotion and I toppled over someone. My head had really hurt and I was dizzy. I looked up to see I was on top of HELIA.

_HELIA? OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE. _

"Oh ermm…sorry Helia." I quickly tried to get off him and I got up.

"Hey Flora, how's your day?" Helia asked.

_Oh wow, his 'Pine Tree' cologne smells amazing. His eyes… it's so enchanting… _

I didn't notice that I was staring at him but Helia did and he winked at me and said "See you later Flora." And he ran back to his friends. After he left, I could see the girls running up to each other and hugging, obviously imitating me and Helia. I got so furious and confused, I ran to the water and 'faked a death'. I tried to shut my eyes as long as I could but it was starting to hurt.

_Oh jeez. What made you do this Flora? UGH. This fricking hot Sun, GO AWAY! Can't a girl fake a death?_

Suddenly, I could hear splashing and the girls screaming.

"WOAH. Helia, look it's Flora on the water she's floating but her eyes are shut. Is she okay?" Sky asked him.

Before he could finish, Helia had ran and swam towards me before any of the girls could. He carried me in his arms and whispered softly;

"Flora, if you can hear me I just wanted to say, I love you. Please don't die on me like this, I need you in my life. You make me feel alive. You're the reason I wake up every morning. You're my beautiful girl. Please, I can't let you go, stay strong Flora," and with that, tears started pouring down his cheeks and I opened my eyes.

"I love you too." I mumbled and kissed him.

I could hear the girls squealing in the back and whispering 'Aww' a little too loud. The boys were yelling 'GET IN THERE MATE.' But we just kept on going.

_My fairytale has only just begun._

* * *

**Bloom's POV**

Everybody was on the sand having our picnic for lunch and Flora and Helia were the only one who sat next to each other.

"Hey, cheers to the happy couple, congrats guys" Brandon announced.

We all cheered for them and clinked our glasses of orange juice.

"!" Stella squealed.

"Hey, you guys do know this isn't a wedding right?" I stated and winked at Flora who shot me a glare and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Anyway… Flora, I've known you for a while now and I know you've always wanted that Prince Charming, that perfect fairytale and I hope now your Prince Charming is Helia. CONGRATULATIONS MY BABY!" Stella smiled as she hugged Flora.

_I'm so happy for Flora, she's got what she wanted. I'm glad she was the first one… Sky wouldn't ever do that for me… would he?_

"Hey if we're confessing our love, I have something to say." Sky said.

_Oh dear God. He's gonna confess his love to Stella._

"Oooh! This is exciting!" Layla grinned at me.

"Bloom…" he started and looked at me in the eyes.

_Aww he said Stella… WAIT WHAT? BLOOM? Am I hearing this right?_

"Wait, did you just say Bloom?" I looked confused.

"WE TOLD YOU!" all the girls started jumping up and down.

"Bloom, I can't hold it in anymore. I'm in love with you. Whenever you walk in the room, I get butterflies. Just seeing those pure blue eyes makes me happy. I know I may not be your perfect guy, but I'll do anything to get you Bloom. You are the one I love."

All the girls started saying "Awwwwwww!"

And the guys were like patting Sky in the back.

"Good job mate, you did it, see I knew you had it in you!" Nabu nudged Sky.

_Wow. That's some pretty… big words. I hope he means it…_

"Whaddya say Bloom?" Sky asks me and winks.

"SAY I DOOOOO. I DO, I DO, I DO, I DO, I DOOOOOOO." The girls started singing and dancing.

_OH NO. THIS IS JUST LIKE MAMMA MIA ALL OVER AGAIN!_

"C'mon Bloom, you only have one life and if you don't you'll regret it. You love Sky, we know it." Timmy stated.

_He does have a point…_

I clapped my hands and walked towards Sky.

"Your wish has been granted." And I leaned in closer and hugged him.

He smiled and kissed the top of my forehead, "Thank you Bloom. I love you."

_I have a feeling he loves me…_

"Isn't it a coincidence how two couples have gotten together on the SAME day?" Layla smirked.

"How about we make it a 3?" Nabu winked at Layla.

* * *

**Layla's POV**

_Eh. What did Nabu just say?_

"Excuse me?" I said.

".?" Nabu asked me.

* * *

**LOL! Nabu makes me laugh! So what did you guys think of that? Want a sneak peek at the next chapter? Next time on Vacations at Dads…**

_I smiled and asked him, "How do I know you're not lying?"_

_He leaned in closer and I thought he was about to kiss me. Instead he picked me up in bridal style and he ran around the whole beach. I was screaming my ass off thinking 'THIS IS HOW I'M GOING TO DIE.'_

* * *

_How can nobody notice her beautiful short hair? Flaring into her eyes as she brushes it away… her soft fingers, so short yet delicate and agile._

"_Is Timmy even here? He's totally lost." Helia asked the guys._

"_Look guys at where he's looking at." Brandon pointed out to Tecna._

* * *

**Until next time Sush123 fans.**

**Sush123 is out!**

**PEACE xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Forever is only just the beginning**

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! Thank you to all of my fans! On to the story!**

_Previously on Vacation At Dads…_

"_Isn't it a coincidence how two couples have gotten together on the SAME day?" Layla smirked._

"_How about we make it a 3?" Nabu winked at Layla._

_**Layla's POV**_

_Eh. What did Nabu just say?_

"_Excuse me?" I said._

"_.?" Nabu asked me._

"WHAT? I…I… err… forever? Forever's a big word isn't it? I'd say… umm… 'FOR NOW'." I stumbled.

"For now is ALSO a big word… HEY, we have something in common, 'BIG WORDS.'" Nabu exclaimed hugging Layla.

_What the hell is he doing to me?_

"Can't you see it Layla? Look, we were TOTALLY meant to be together, now hug me. HUG ME!" Nabu shrieked excitedly.

_Okay is he on drugs people?_

I patted his shoulder and said, "Ummm… okay? Nabu are you okay? You're not on drugs are you?"

"DRUGS? Hell no, princess. I'm simply falling head-over-heels for you." As he squished me harder.

"You can say that again." I mumbled rolling my eyes.

_He's falling head-over-heels for me? But he's obviously faking, he's not even taking this seriously. _

"Nabu. If you really loved me, you'd stop this act and leave me alone." I grumbled and shoved him away, putting my hands in my pocket and walking off.

"Nabu, chase the girl! Don't let her get away!" Timmy explained.

"You want her, you go get her." Helia smiled at Nabu.

_UGH, how could I ever fall for such a prick? He couldn't care less, he's just a desperate guy/ Men. Pathetic._

I kept walking away and I turned around realising I left my iPod shuffle on the mat.

"Dammit. I have to walk all the way back and see tha-" I scowled and turned around.

It was Nabu. He looked at me in the eyes and I could tell he was sorry.

"Sorry isn't enough Nabu." I sighed and looked on the sand.

He lifted my chin up and said, "Layla, if I had to choose between my parents and you, I'd pick you."

_Whoa. Did he just say he'd pick… ME?_

"No you wouldn't, you're just saying that to get us together. It's not gonna work Nabu. Now leave off." I pushed him aside and kept on walking. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around.

"WHAT?" I hissed.

"Why don't you believe me Layla? I'd change just for you. This summer, I only expected to hang out with my mates but instead I fell in love with a beautiful, sports-loving girl. I haven't met a girl who has a lot in common with me apart from you. You're my perfect girl." He whispered softly.

_Does he really mean it Layla? Think it hard. This is your only chance. You can see it in his eyes and the way he spoke, he really means it and it's true, we do have a lot in common… _

I smiled and asked him, "How do I know you're not lying?"

He leaned in closer and I thought he was about to kiss me. Instead he picked me up in bridal style and he ran around the whole beach. I was screaming my ass off thinking 'THIS IS HOW I'M GOING TO DIE.'

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NABU, PLEASE! I'M SCARED OF HEIGHTS, LET ME DOWN PLEASE!"

_Oh my God, this is how you prove to someone you're not lying? But I gotta admit, it's cute…. !_

He let me down gently and we both looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"I never noticed how brown your eyes were." I whispered softly as I put my arms on his chest and rested my head on his shoulders.

"Give me a chance Layla please? I'll love you forever and always and I mean it." As he kissed my forehead.

"Eh...if it works I'll give it a try if it doesn't you'll die a painful death." I said and with that, we kissed right there when the sunset just set.

I could hear all the boys cheering and whooping for us and then all the girls were 'awwing' as they clapped their hands.

"Like Bloom said guys, IT'S NOT A WEDDING." I pulled away from Nabu and announced.

"Wow, 3 couples in less than 3 hours? That's a record." Tecna looked at her watch.

**Timmy's POV**

_She's so technical about everything. Always precise in the moment. Look at that beautiful watch, must be from SWATCH, I mean that IS her favourite watch shop._

"Hey Timester, ready to hit the waves?" Sky asked.

_The way she walks is so elegant like a princess. She deserves to be treated like a princess. She's like a Queen and I'm the peasant…_

"Timmy? You there mate?" Riven looked at me weirdly.

_How can nobody notice her beautiful short hair? Flaring into her eyes as she brushes it away… her soft fingers, so short yet delicate and agile._

"Is Timmy even here? He's totally lost." Helia asked the guys.

"Look guys at where he's looking at." Brandon pointed out to Tecna.

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I haven't updated thanks for all the reviews and alerts! This chapter is quite short but I had a request to separate the revelations. I'm hoping to get more than 80 something for the next chapter. **

**Next time on Vacation at Dads…**

_Tecna's POV_

"_Tec… there's someone coming your way, I bet you'll enjoy this!" Musa grinned as she dragged the girls behind the trees leaving her alone._

"_Wait wh-" I stuttered as I turned around, "oh. Hey Timmy! How are you?"_

**See you next time! Press that review button! You know you want too!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Me an You**

**Thank you guys for all the alerts and reviews even though there weren't many reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Sush123**

_Previously on Vacations at Dad…_

_**The way she walks is so elegant like a princess. She deserves to be treated like a princess. She's like a Queen and I'm the peasant…**_

"_Timmy? You there mate?" Riven looked at me weirdly._

_**How can nobody notice her beautiful short hair? Flaring into her eyes as she brushes it away… her soft fingers, so short yet delicate and agile.**_

"_Is Timmy even here? He's totally lost." Helia asked the guys._

"_Look guys at where he's looking at." Brandon pointed out to Tecna._

**Tecna's POV**

"BRANDON! What's with the pointing? Is there something on my back?" I screamed as I asked the girls.

Suddenly, I tripped over the picnic basket and fell right into the water.

OH SHOOT! My hair! Oh great, now I sound like Stella. THANKS STELLA.

I got out of the water and shook myself.

"Dawling, your hair's a wreck. I think it's time for an appointment with Dahlia, like I told you." Stella commented.

"Tecna! Are you okay?" The rest of the girls asked me. Only Stella can think about my hair when I could be hurt.

"I'm fine guys and Stella, GET A LIFE GIRL. I am NEVER going into a hair salon. So not eco-friendly."

"There she goes again with her 'eco-friendly' business." Riven rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I do eco-friendly stuff too! Don't blame her, at least WE care for the environment." Timmy grumbled.

"Tec, is your watch and iPod okay?" Bloom asked.

SH*T. THEY BETTER BE. Oh no! I doubt it is, I can't switch it on. D*MN PICNIK BASKET! Great just great! My great-grandmother got me that for my 16th Birthday! It's a family air loom! Just great!

"No, d*mmit, I can't switch my iPod on and my watch stopped working." I plopped back into the water and sighed, "That watch was my great-grandmother's too and some of the gold's washed away…"

"Oh God, I feel so bad Tec, is there anything we can do to help?" Bloom asked pulling me out of the water and Flora covered me up with a towel.

"I know, we can get her to the HAIR SALON and work that hair!" Stella said jumping up and down.

**Timmy's POV**

Oh that iPod must have cost loads and her great grandmother's watch must be so precious to her. I have to do something.

"Don't just stand there Timmy, DO something!" Helia nudged me for encouragement. He's right I should go up there and ask if I could help! I stood up and heard the guys cheering.

"Alright I'm gonna do it!" They all patted me on the back before I walked towards her. It took me 3 steps to realise what I was about to do and ran back.

"I can't. I'm too much of a wimp!"

Ugh. Why does this always happen to me with girls? I haven't had the best of luck with them have I?

"Go up to her or this fist happens to be somewhere you'll never wish it would be." Riven glared at me with his fist up.

I quickly stood up and put my hands in front of my face, "Okay I will! Just don't hurt me."

"Nice job Riven!" Nabu said high-fiving him.

I walked slowly towards her. Oh wow, her hair from the back looks extraordinary. I bet she uses TreSemme 2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner…

**Tecna's POV**

"Tec… there's someone coming your way, I bet you'll enjoy this!" Musa grinned as she dragged the girls behind the trees leaving me alone.

"Wait wh-" I stuttered as I turned around, "oh. Hey Timmy! How are you?"

"H-h-heey Tecna!" He stuttered and then tripped. I gasped and ran to help him up. "Are you okay?" I checked his arms, legs and face for bruises. Okay what am I doing?

_You're checking your crush if he got hurt dumb ass!_

Great I have a conscience. He sat up and I sat next to him but we had like a 4 inch gap between us. I bit my lip. I wasn't good with guys especially _this_ guy. I mean come on! He's like one of the smartest guys I've ever met and I can really connect with him when my hatred for him vanished.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." He was blushing. Aww he looks so cute! Wait no! Not cute! Not cute! Don't need a guy!

I let out a shaky laugh before knocking our knees together. I didn't realise we got a little bit close. About 2 inches closer. I blushed bright red and I'm sure he's even redder. "So was there anything you partically came for?"

"Oh yeah!" He rubbed his neck like he was really nervous. Wait why should he be shy? I'm the shy one! "Err…I heard what happened to your watch and stuff so I figured if there was anything I could do to fix it?" He looked at me but steered clear of my eyes. I frowned on the inside. Am I that bad to look at? "I mean y-ya-you know umm…your f-friends ar-aren't that smart. I MEAN…umm…"

I laughed at his nervousness. He didn't have to be nervous. "Sure, why don't you have a look." I gave him the watch and watched as he studied it. He started talking but I zoned out and counted the freckles on his neck instead.

"Tecna? Tecna?" I saw hands waving in front of me. "Oh god! I'm boring you aren't I?"

"Did you know you have 27 freckles on your neck?" I lazily asked looking at his freckles. He blushed. "No, no I didn't." Oh god! I've made a fool of myself! I blushed bright red again. "Sorry! I didn't mean to stare but your freckles just caught my eye and I couldn't help but count them I mean…oh god I'm so embarrassed right now! I can't believe you're not weirded out and running away from me yet! I'm such a geek! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too! You probably think I'm a freak counting peoples freckles on their necks which is totally not what I do! AT ALL! I MEAN I LIKE YOUR FRECKLES! NOT IN THAT WAY! NO I MEAN I LIKE YOU! NO! I-smufhhh!"

He pulled back flushed. He kissed me. He kissed me. He mumbled a sorry and ran off. I didn't care he kissed me. I jumped up and started dancing. Probably really bad but who cares. "TIMMY KISSED ME!" I twirled around like a little girl. I was jumping up and down. I can't believe he kissed me! Eeep! The girls came out from their 'hiding' place and danced with me.

"He kissed you!"

"I KNOW!"

"Did you like it?"

"I LOVED IT!"

"ARRRGHHHHH!" We all squealed and ran inside the house and into our room to gossip.

**Timmy's POV**

Why the heck did I do that? She probably doesn't like me anymore. She probably thinks I'm a freak who kisses people whenever I want too. I plopped down next to the guys and said a sad and low 'Hi'.

"I ruined my chances with her." I shoved my face in my hands.

"Err dude you might want to take a look at this." Riven nudged me. I looked up to see Tecna dancing? She was dancing and twirling and then shouted in a really happy voice "TIMMY KISSED ME!" This time I didn't blush. I just smiled and watched her dance around with her friends while the guys phrased me for my achievement.

"Good job man!" Brandon congratulated me.

_Yeah good job me!_

**So what did you guys think about that? Love it? Hate it? You decide! I only got a few reviews. I felt sad but I wrote it anyway. Trying to get 87 or more reviews for the next chapter! By the way here's a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

_Next Time on Vacations at Dad…_

"_Why do you have to RUIN EVERYTHING!" Musa shouted. I was mad. _

"_ME RUIN EVERYTHING WHAT ABOUT YOU! WHAT ABOUT THAT TAPE?" She slapped me. I slapped her. She pushed me but I didn't realise we were near the edge and fell. She grabbed me but ended up falling with me._

_The next thing I knew._

_THUD!_

**Please review guys! Means a lot to me!**

**Sush123**

**Peace V **

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Sometimes you go way too far**

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews to get my goal and today when I checked my email, there were a lot of ALERTS! Thank you to all you guys who are waiting and reading my story. I'm trying to get a goal of 100 reviews and hopefully soon! Okay enough talk. Let's read!**

* * *

_Previously on Vacation at Dad…_

"_Err dude you might want to take a look at this." Riven nudged me. I looked up to see Tecna dancing? She was dancing and twirling and then shouted in a really happy voice "TIMMY KISSED ME!" This time I didn't blush. I just smiled and watched her dance around with her friends while the guys phrased me for my achievement._

"_Good job man!" Brandon congratulated me._

_Yeah good job me!_

* * *

**Riven's POV**

I didn't know what it was but I had this tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach as I watch all those couples embrace and all that cr*p. I rolled my eyes and it landed onto her. Every time I look at her, I remember the kiss. The stupid kiss that I wish it never happened cause now those stupid girls are gossiping like old ladies for 'deets' whatever that means.

I got hounded by them about 10 minutes ago and now they won't stop going on about feelings, 'how was it?', 'did you like it?', 'do you like her?' Blah! Blah! Blah! I don't even know why that's so important anyway. I felt sick and stormed out of their room. I don't even know how I GOT THERE!

I shoved the back door open and trudged towards the forest. At last peace and quiet. Then I saw her about to throw something into the lake. Spoke too soon. She was about to throw the object but I sneak up behind and grabbed it, putting it above me so she wouldn't be able to take it back.

She turned around and boy did she look mad but then softened up when she realised it was me. "Sorry I thought you were someone else."

"Who?"

"You don't need to know."

Right. "So what's with the tape?" I had a quick look at the tape before facing her again. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at the tape above her head. She pursed her lips into a thin line.

"Give that back!" She growled like an angry kitten. That was the response I was waiting for. I answered in the nicest and in the most amusing tone with a "No." She started jumping up and down trying to grab the tape out of my hands but I was a head taller than her so she had a slight disadvantage. Remember when I said slight? Well she jumped on me.

I lost my balance and landed on the ground with her on top me. I was breathing very loudly and gulped because I could smell her raspberry shampoo on her. It also didn't help because her hands were on my chest and her legs were between mine. Plus I couldn't help but look at her plumped lips which were breathing hard on mine.

I had a dilemma. One I wanted to grab her and kiss her. The second? I had no second because before I could say anything her lips crashed with mine. Everything was forgotten, the girls hounding me with questions, the guys making kissy faces at me, my mom, my dad, everything disappeared except the angel in front of me. Her hands made their way into my hair pulling me closer to her and me being the guy I am placed her onto my lap and pulled her by the waist.

I couldn't get enough of her but we had to breathe so I pulled away breathing hard. She looked flushed and was bright red. One thing came into our mind because we both said "Wow." She licked her lips. Was she trying to torture me? Did somebody up there hate me? I ran my hands through my hair and saw in the corner of my eye that she was about to run her hands through my hair but thought better of it.

Something was seriously wrong with me because I actually wanted her to do that. Is that wrong? Was it wrong that I wanted to kiss her again? Was it wrong that I was attracted to her? I wasn't sure about this tingling sensation I was having. My hearts were doing flips? What did this make us?

It was a couple of minutes while both us were thinking about what just happened and she decided to break the silence. "Umm…I'll see you later."

Then something inside of me broke into a thousand pieces. What was this? Am I going mental? I felt like I couldn't breathe as every step she took, made me miss her. I miss her? Weird. I actually liked it when she was in my arms and now I felt weird like she belonged in my arms. I shook this feeling away. Whatever.

* * *

**? POV**

URGGHH! I HATED THIS! WHERE ARE THEY? MY PLAN'S SUPPOSE TO WORK! DARN IT! I was pushing all these leaves away from my face before anything happens to it. I shouldn't even be here but I had to make sure my plan worked!

I stopped. OH MY GOD! They weren't kissing! They were sucking face! EWW! SO not what I wanted to see…Oh, what's this?

"Oh it's a tape…I wonder who left it there? Mmmhh…I think I'll just borrow it for a while…"I whispered to them. See I told them, just very quietly. I played the tape. This is very interesting, might even show it to someone. Maybe the paper? My friends? I wonder what I should do with it?

"You'll do nothing of the sort!"

Did I say that out loud?

"Yes you did!" Then she snatched the tape out of my hands. I squinted my eyes at her and glared. She glared back. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"None of your business! Shouldn't you be sucking face with Riven?" I smirked and wiggled my eyebrows at her. She gritted her teeth.

"Why do you have to RUIN EVERYTHING!" Musa shouted. I was mad.

"ME RUIN EVERYTHING WHAT ABOUT YOU! WHAT ABOUT THAT TAPE?" She slapped me. I slapped her. She pushed me but I didn't realise we were near the edge and fell. She grabbed me but ended up falling with me.

The next thing I knew.

THUD!

I heard my name and blacked out…

* * *

**Flora's POV**

I smiled and talked with my friends while Helia perched me onto his lap, laying his head on my shoulder. I felt complete and content. I looked around and noticed two of my friends weren't here.

"Where's Musa and-" I got interrupted by a scream coming from outside.

"Hurry! They might be in trouble!" Brandon yelled already half way out of the room. Helia grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I hope nothing bad happened.

* * *

**Ohhhhhhh…DUN! DUN! DUN!**

**So who do you guys think the mysterious person is? I do! What will the Winx do? Better yet what will Riven do? Something or nothing?**

**So I'm kinda stuck on ideas… :S Can you guys give me some inspiration from your lovely, imaginative minds? It'll be helpful and if you do I'll dedicate the chapter to you!**

**Thank you for your patients! Much love xx**

**Sush123**

**Peace V xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Why Me?**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a long while! I have been really busy lately. I just wanted to say thank you for getting the story to 90 REVIEWS! PROUD OF YOU GUYS! Let's try and get to 100 and see where we go from there! **

**Disappointed that none of you guys knew the mystery POV. It was really obvious. Oh well…**

* * *

_Previously on Vacation At Dad…_

_I smiled and talked with my friends while Helia perched me onto his lap, laying his head on my shoulder. I felt complete and content. I looked around and noticed two of my friends weren't here. _

"_Where's Musa and-" I got interrupted by a scream coming from outside._

"_Hurry! They might be in trouble!" Brandon yelled already half way out of the room. Helia grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I hope nothing bad happened._

* * *

**Musa's POV**

My eyes shot open and I greedily gasped for air. My hands immediately went to my throat and stayed there until I could breathe again. I slowly stretched my arms out but quickly brought it back when I felt pain zap through me.

I felt something wet and sticky on my shoulder blade. I knew what it was but I didn't want to look but if I was gonna get better, I had to look. I shut my eyes when I saw a bone visible, covered in blood sticking out. I wince in pain as I shuffled to a rocky wall.

"Musa?"

My eyes roamed around until I found the source of the voice calling my name. I relaxed when I saw her but gasped when I saw the state she was in. "Stella? What happened to you?"

She had the same damage as me but instead of her shoulder, her legs were busted and bruised. She was practically crawling or slithering towards me. I reached out my good hand for hers and gently pulled her toward me. She winced at the contact of her legs and the rocky ground. She settled herself next to me and we both sat in silence. There were three things I positively know about our current situation.

We were both badly injured

We were stranded in some cave ish place

IT'S ALL STELA'S FAULT!

I turned to face my so called 'best friend' and glared at her and in return she glared at me. How dare she? If she hadn't come along, none of this would've happened! She crossed her arms and huffed in pain. I felt pity for her. She'd probably need to go to a hospital. Speaking of hospitals, I need one as well. I could smell the horrible, stench of blood and swallowed in yesterday's lunch.

"Hey are you okay?"

I turned to her and slowly nodded but winced when my shoulder caused me pain again and shook my head. She sighed and touched her bruised legs. "At least you can walk." She mumbled.

I laughed humourlessly. "Yeah but now my right arm busted, I can't write or play any music now." She rolled her eyes and looked above. I followed her gaze to find the entire place covered with rocks and huge boulders. I just realise the only source of light was a tiny little hole between two massive rocks! Since we're both weak, our powers probably won't work. I banged my head against the rocking wall.

"We're trapped." She stated. If my good arm worked, I would've hit her but since it's injured, I used my left arm instead. "OWW!" She glared at me.

"Good job, Captain Obvious!" I rolled my eyes at her and shifted towards the small source of light. I put my eye close and looked outside. I sighed in relief when I saw everybody outside looking for us but they weren't looking towards us. I panicked and beckoned Stella to come over here. She gave me the 'are you kidding me look?' before tilting her head to her own problem.

Oh yeah. Two broken legs. Stupid! "Never mind," I put my mouth next to the hole and shouted "HEY GUYS! OVER HERE!" I quickly exchanged my lips for my eye. None of them phased and went looking further away from us. I gritted my teeth and shouted "HELP! WE'RE OVER HERE!" Still nothing. I slumped to the ground and pouted.

I felt something next to me and saw Stella. Wait…Stella? She somehow made her way over here and was shouting her guts out into the tiny hole. She was smiling and sort of bouncing on the spot awkwardly because of her legs. I shoved her gently and poked my eye into the hole. I saw Riven look up towards us and shoved his eyebrows into a 'V' shape. Aww…cute!

"No time for cute! Musa!" Stella giggled and bumped me aside so she could shout again. I blushed. Did I say that out loud?

"Yes you did."

I gulped. I need to keep my big, mouth shut. She was squealing which meant we were saved! Then she frowned or not. She started narrating the situation outside which annoyed me quickly.

"They're walking, and walking, and walking and stopped. They're looking behind. They're checking the bushes. Oops! Tecna fell but oh! Timmy caught her! How romantic?" She gushed. Not that I'm not happy for my best friend but we were stuck in a flipping cave!

I nudged her stomach and hissed "Focus!"

She looked at me stupidly before realising the mission. "Right focus!" She mumbled but had a mischievous look in her eyes. Oh no… "YOU GO GIRL! TRIP SOMEMORE AND SEE IF HE CATCHES YOU AGAIN! YOU DO IT TOO FLORA! WHEN HE DOES CATCH YOU, ADD A LITTLE KISS! BLOOM GET YOUR CAMERA READY!"

"STELLA!" I shouted looking at her weirdly.

"What? You told me to focus and I'm focusing on my best friends' love life." She said it like it was an everyday thing. "OH MY GOD! NABU TOOK HIS SHIRT OFF AND LAID IT ON THE GROUND SO LAYLA WOULDN'T HAVE TO WALK ON THE MUDDY GROUND! ARRGGHHH! SO ROMANTIC!" I covered my ears, the best I can but it wasn't easy since I'm the fairy of music and can hear every little thing including my annoying best friend ranting about how Sky should've carried Bloom through the mud instead of letting her take one for the team, whatever that means. "Yay! We're gonna be saved!"

I jolted upwards and shoved her away. She was right! They were coming this way! "Hey! Over here! HELP US!" Soon it wasn't just me who was shouting but Stella joined in as well. We or rather Stella waved her arms around even though they couldn't see us and waved around like a maniac.

"Did you hear something?" Layla asked stopping as she looked around the area.

"IN HERE!"

"Yeah I think it's coming from over there." Riven said pointing to the right. My hopes of getting out of here was close to 0 as they disappeared from our view. I faced the sunshine fairy and saw she wasn't shining at the moment.

"What do we do?" She whispered as darkness took over our only source of light.

I slumped back onto the hard wall. "I don't know."

I have no idea how long it's been but our injuries were causing us pain. We were hungry, tired and I've had ENOUGH of Stella's whining! I smacked her on the arm and she pouted at me. I rolled my eyes at her antics. Out of everybody in the universe I had to get stuck with her!

"It's night again." She mumbled. I rubbed my hungry, rumbling belly for the 7th day in a row. Yes. You heard me right. 7 days. 7 days without food. 7 days without a cosy bed. And 7 days with HER!

And in those 7 days, not once did they come and look here. I got worried. Were they even looking for us? Did they stop the search? I shook my head. No way! They wouldn't have just given up on us. There would be no Winx Club without me and big mouth here. So why did I feel like it might be the end?

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I know it's short but it had to be that way. I'll try and post Who's My Daddy 2 aswell since most of you guys are waiting. Sorry again for not updating!**

**Sush123 out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- Breakthrough**

**Hey guys! 99 REVIEWS! ! Oh my god! I want to thank everybody who reviewed and helped me achieve this AMZING STORY! Without your reviews and words of encouragements this story wouldn't happen!**

**Just want to say THANK YOU!**

_Previously on Vacations At Dads…_

_"It's night again." She mumbled. I rubbed my hungry, rumbling belly for the 7th day in a row. Yes. You heard me right. 7 days. 7 days without food. 7 days without a cosy bed. And 7 days with HER!_

_And in those 7 days, not once did they come and look here. I got worried. Were they even looking for us? Did they stop the search? I shook my head. No way! They wouldn't have just given up on us. There would be no Winx Club without me and big mouth here. So why did I feel like it might be the end?_

**Bloom's POV**

I can't believe it! Gone! Seriously! It's like they're not on the map. Invisible. They've just vanished. Riven and Brandon have definitely gone crazy. Riven stating that he heard them somewhere and Brandon self-guilting himself for not being able to protect Stella.

To be honest I have no idea what happened but I know they're fine. I'd know if my best friends gone. I know their still alive somewhere. If only I knew where.

It was like Tecna read my mind. "To search for them we must find out where they were last." Everyone looked at her with confused looks. She rolled her eyes before continuing. "Who was the last person with Stella?"

Nabu raised his hand looking eagerly. "You were the last one with Stella?" Layla commented. He shook his head and continued waving his hands in the air. What on earth is he doing?

Tecna sighed and waved her hand at him. "Go ahead Nabu."

"Easy! She was with Musa last!" We all groaned at his bluntness whilst Flora walked over to him and patted his head saying "You're so pretty." Before sitting next to Helia. He looked confused at her statement. It wasn't that hard what Flora meant. It meant that 'Thank god he's handsome or else…' Yeah pretty much that.

"Thank you Nabu. Okay let's do it differently. Who was with Musa last?" I couldn't help but look at Riven. Actually I noticed everybody was looking at him. He had his poker face on and had a tensed posture.

"We were _hanging_ out in the forest when she ditched and walked away somewhere. Then I heard them screaming and followed their screams but by the time I got there…" He paused. "Nothing."

So they were _hanging_ out and conveniently Stella and Musa saw each other then disappeared. It still didn't make any sense but it didn't matter. I was going to search behind every leaf, every tree even under rocks because it's no Winx left behind! But I didn't know that boy was I wrong about not checking under every rock.

**Stella's POV**

Urggh! My legs are aching SO bad! Where's a painkiller when you need one? My eyes fluttered open and saw darkness. Definitely NOT a dream. I ran my hand down my face. WHEN ARE WE GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE?

I turned my head to my left. Pretty chicken. I licked my lips. So hungry. The chicken's sleeping thought so it would be nice and easy to eat. I smelt it. So delicious! Just a little bit closer. Good chicken, just sleep while I…mmhh…I licked the chicken and it tastes so good. It started mumbling some stuff. NO! Must eat now! I bit into the chicken really hard and…

"OWWWW! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Hmm…tasty chicken…wait…why does that chicken sound like, I looked up to see and angry Musa rubbing her swollen arm with my teeth marks on them. I laughed sheepishly and she whacked me.

WHACK!

I shook my head and then looked at Musa. What just happened? We stared at each other for some time before screaming.

"HELP GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"REALLY HUNGRY!"

"HELP!"

"NEED CHICKEN!"

"HELP! I'M STUCK WITH A CRAZY WEIRDO TRYING TO EAT ME!"

"SO TIRED!"

"HELP!"

"MUSA YOU GOT US INTO THIS MESS SO YOU DO SOMETHING!" I panted heavily and pointed my finger at her. She had a look of disbelief on her face. How dare she have a look of disbelief on her face!

"ME? OH MY GOD! SERIOUSLY? I…YOU…ARGGHHH!" She was ranting at lightning speed but I didn't care. To be honest I'd prefer Tecna's lectures than listen to this! "Ugh! Whatever! Broken body parts? Now Brandon's never going to love you."

I gasped. "OMG MUSA! How dare you, you can talk why would Riven want to date a girl with such a dorky blue hair colour? Anyway I'm not even interested in Brandon!"

"Stella! You just went too far." She slapped me! "You deserve that you b**ch!" OH IT'S GO TIME!

"Okay thanks fine. I'll just tell Riven you're cheating on him with... TECNA!"

"TECNA! Jeez. Honey even I wouldn't go that far." I snorted. "I'm not interested in Riven!" I burst out laughing. "Then why were you guys sucking face in the forest?" Her mouth was in an 'O' shape. "Yeah, that's right I saw that!" I clicked my fingers in the face and smirked.

"He kissed me first!"

"Yeah but you kissed him back!" I knew I was winning. Heck! We both knew I was winning. Her face was bright red from all the shouting. I didn't even want to look in a mirror until I have a hot bath.

"You know what?" She asked me.

"What?"

"It's all your fault that we're starving to DEATH at the moment!" She shouted. I was about to shout back but she continued. "But you know what? You don't care!"

"I DO CARE!"

"Really do you?"

Is she actually testing me? "You don't believe me do you?" I glared at her before grabbing a pile of soil. "I care! I care SO much that I'd eat the soil for you!" She sneered and gestured for me to do it. Wait? Is she actually? I wasn't gonna…I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "To caring." I raised it in the air before putting it in my mouth.

"WAIT!" I stopped at stared at her. She looked kinda…sad. "You were actually gonna do that for me?" She started crying and I did as well. "Well yeah, I'd probably eat anything at the moment including you," I quickly corrected myself when she gave me a weird look. "When I thought you were a juicy, roasted or crispy chicken…" I licked my lips at the thought when she slapped me.

"Don't get any ideas!"

"HEY GUYS! I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!" Musa and I snapped up really fast and struggled to look into the hole.

I saw Sky right in front of us covering the hole. I cursed and used my pinkie to poke him. I jumped at looked at his legs but didn't move. I rolled my eyes and poked him again. He looked at his legs again. What the hell is wrong with him? I'm trying to look and he's covering the view. Idiot.

"What are you doing?" Musa asked.

"Poking Sky in the leg because he's in the way." I just realise what I just said and we both started screaming.

"Musa? Stella? Are you there?" He wasn't looking in the hole. He was patting the top which was a bad idea when a boulder from inside the cave fell into the ground and created a hole. It was dangerously close to us, an inch closer and we would be doomed.

"Don't move." Musa whispered holding onto my hand. I was SO sure if we tried to shout at Sky to stop pounding into the rocks we would be dead. Even if we didn't shout, his pounding was getting louder and harder followed by 5 other heavy pounding. "They have to stop it."

I nodded furiously and tried to bring my legs to my knees but they were bruised and couldn't be bent. The hole was closer. One more centimetre and it would be over. And that's what exactly happened when I saw familiar burst of dragon fire breaking through the rocks.

We fell.

And fell.

And fell.

I was sure it was the end.

It was the end.

Because I screamed into oblivion.

**Alright! That's chapter 13 for ya! I have a challenge for all you readers! Anonymous or not you are welcome to participate.**

**CHALLENGE!**

**Whoever is the 100****th**** reviewer gets to have the full chapter 14 so you better hurry and get reviewing!**

**Sush123 thanks you and bid you goodnight or morning or whatever the weather that you are in at the moment. Reviews make me happy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- Survival 101**

**WE MADE IT TO 100 REVIEWS! YAY!**

**Celebration! COME ON! :D THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR WAKING UP IN VEGAS! :P PARTY ALL DAY AND ALL NIGHT! WOW! WOOOOOOOOOOO! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! ALERTS! FAVOURITE AUTHOR! FAVOURITE STORY! THANK YOU! **

**CONGRATULATIONS **_!_

**HERE IS CHAPTER 14!**

**ENJOY! (;**

* * *

_Previously on Vacation At Dads…_

_We fell. _

_And fell._

_And fell._

_I was sure it was the end._

_It was the end._

_Because I screamed into oblivion._

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

Bloom transformed and used her power to break the rocks. It worked! I heard screaming coming from inside and ran. No! She has to be okay! Somebody pulled me back and I glared at him trying to get out from his grasp. Riven was in the same position.

"Dude! There's a massive hole there!" Sky pointed out still holding onto my arm while Helia held the other. No! I shook my head furiously. No! I didn't realise it but I was trying to reach out towards the hole. I was tugging at my arms trying to get free so I can jump in to save her.

"LET ME GO!" Riven growled beside me. I noticed the other girls had transformed and looked like they were getting ready to fly down there themselves. I made eye contact with Bloom. She nodded.

"Bring her home." I mouthed. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears and nodded. She looked away and said. "Let's go girls! You guys go back and try to stall our moms from trying to search Musa and Stella."

Helia nodded on our behalf while they dragged me and Riven away. Since Musa and Stella were missing, how could their dads not noticed. We told them what we know and they panicked and started searching. They wanted to call their moms and we told the not yet. It could just be a false alarm Timmy said. False alarm my ass!

* * *

**Layla's POV**

I don't know why but we always have to save Stella's butt. She's a magnet for trouble and danger. I shook my head and followed the other girls down.

Dark that is one word I can describe about down here. Dark. Bloom lit up the room with a fireball and we all spread out and started looking for them. It's a mess down here. Rocks in millions of piles covered with soil and the only thing that I would call peaceful down here was the river nearby.

I created some morphic people to help search better by letting the morph into liquids going through the rocks and will tell me if they found anything. I flew around and stopped a few times but only to find a piece of their clothing.

I was aching all over by carrying all these rocks. I looked behind me to see Bloom melting the rocks slowly in case she'd burn them by accident. Flora was…I think having a conversation with a couple of vines near the walls and Tecna was measuring?

I turned towards the water and stared at it. It was a very fast current. Really fast. I don't know why but watching the water was usually calming but something was pulling me towards it. Something shined brightly under the water. I put my hand in the freezing water and got hold of the object but something was still pulling me.

"LAYLA!" I gasped loudly and realise I was in Tecna's arms. "You should be more careful! The current is really fast." I nodded and she was looking at me funny.

"What are you looking at?"

"What's in your hand?" I must have looked really confused when she opened my hand that was in a fist. It was sticky because it was wet from the water. We both gasped before looking at the river. They wouldn't have been able to survive that! "Girls! We've found a lead! Let's go!"

We didn't waste any time and followed Tecna as she guided us through the river careful of not letting our wings get wet. We stopped when we got to two tunnels. "We should split in case they were separated." Flora indicated as she pulled me towards the right cave. Tecna and Bloom nodded before flying into the left cave.

"Let's go Flo." I said as we flew full speed ahead, the current wasn't helping either. It made it harder for us to see anything. Smoke clouded the cave as we flew searching for anything to know we were going to right way. Flora held my hand when the wind started to pick up. I couldn't feel my legs. It was so cold. It didn't help that the cave was getting smaller, the walls started to squish us slowly but that was when we heard coughing.

"I think I hear something!" Flora gasped flying faster but slower at the same time. The river became smaller and thinner so we had to walk which was a bit awkward trying to walk one legs on each side of the river. The coughing was getting louder as we walked or waddled faster.

There was a tiny bit of light showing in front. It was just enough for us to see a figure bent over the tiny river coughing. I breathed in relief and ran towards her. Flora hot on my tail. "MUSA!" We hugged her from behind and she hugged us back lightly before she cried out in pain. We let her go quickly before inspecting any injuries on her and the first thing I saw was her shoulder. The bone was sticking out. I wanted to run far, far, FAR away from that but my friend needed help.

That's when I noticed her stick figure and realise why she was bending over the water coughing. She's been stuck in a cave for more than 7 days and was thirsty. She probably chugged down all that water and coughed from drinking too much. Her clothes were ripped, her hair was like a birds nest and stick figure didn't help her situation. I put my arm around her right side and Flora on her left. Together we flew back towards where we came from quickly.

* * *

**Tecna's POV**

If my calculations correct they were separated during the current. When everyone was busy looking at the two caves, I spotted their clothing in each cave. I knew which was in which but didn't know what lies in the cave. I was scared but if I knew Stella which I do, she'd be scared and alone.

I flew in and followed the light that was getting brighter every time we got closer. I wasn't sure where the light would lead us but it looked like Stella got lucky and found an exit. Apparently Bloom had the same idea but she found something that I failed to notice. Blood lots of it. A quarter of the river was filled with Stella's blood. She must be badly injured. We have to look for her and fast. I voiced my concern to Bloom and she agreed.

There was a trail of blood leading towards the open forest. We de-transformed and walked from there. We started shouting out her name and stating that it was us looking for her. Bloom told us to be quiet and listen. I waited to hear something. Nothing. I stared at her and she nodded her head like she knew something.

I knew none of us in the group understood hers and Stella's relationship but I suppose I understand because they're close like I am with Musa. I hope she was okay. Bloom was leading me to god knows where but it looks like she was leading us to the right place because there lays our Sun and Moon fairy looking radiant in the sunlight except for her legs which needed proper treatment like I guessed.

Bloom practically jumped on her as did I and both of us watched carefully where we placed our footing not wanting to injure or friend any more than needed. Stella was propped up by her elbows and gave us a lazy smile.

"Are you okay Stella?" I asked taking out the small first aid kit that I brought in case of an emergency.

"Yeah, I'm doing peachy. Just sitting around getting a tan." She sarcastically told me. I laughed and started wiping the blood away and treating her scrapes with some ointment to reduce the pain. She winced and I said sorry while Bloom comforted her.

"I'd say thank you but it took you guys a while to find us." I saw Bloom roll her eyes.

"Could you at least say thank you to Tecna for treating your legs?"

She turned to me and had her head held high. "Thank you." It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Now will you thank Bloom for the one who actually found you with your weird connection with each other?" I asked pulling out more ointment. She said her thank you to Bloom nicer than her apology to mine.

It may look like she wasn't grateful for anyone who didn't know her but we do know her and I knew she was extremely grateful that we found her. Once I was done treating her injuries we slowly propped her up or rather she wanted a piggy-back with me. I complied after I rolled my eyes.

That was when it started to rain. It also didn't help that it started to get dark. Also I did a full 180 circle and everything looks the same. Damp, wet trees. The blood trail was gone when the rain started pouring so our way home was gone. I exchanged a look with Bloom and we both had the same thought. Oh boy.

* * *

**Riven's POV**

Flora called! They told us they'd meet us at the back. I was excited and being happy but worried in case something bad happened to her. Her parents are pacing up and down the porch and frankly I think the guys were kinda frustrated with me pacing as well. It doesn't matter as long as she was safe. Like I care ya know.

Nabu started humming James Bond tune and I glared at him. That shut him up. Annoying prick being annoying at a time like this. Then he made a drum roll sound. I turned to glare at him but I saw Layla and Flora carrying an out cold Musa. I swore I couldn't be able to smile wider than I already can. I lied. Ho-boe and Aria ran hugged their daughter. Everybody else followed suit and I stayed in the back in the shadows. She was awake and looked like she was looking for someone.

Her eyes met mine. Blue meets violet. Girl meets boy. Hers' meets mine. I gave her a small nod and she gave a smile. I didn't smile back but watched. She was okay.

* * *

**Thanks you for reading! 100 reviews! YAY! Congrats ****! **

**Please review for next chapter! Can anybody give me an idea for the next chapter? Really need an inspiration! Reviews make me happy!**

**XD or (; or :D or or **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- Okay**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating. Just entered school and its hectic trying to remember your new friends' names, where your classes are etc. Sorry again for not updating. I'm a lousy author but hey! We got to 111 reviews! Longer author's note at the end of chapter. :S**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 15!**

**ENJOY! (;**

_Previously on Vacation At Dads…_

_Nabu started humming James Bond tune and I glared at him. That shut him up. Annoying prick being annoying at a time like this. Then he made a drum roll sound. I turned to glare at him but I saw Layla and Flora carrying an out cold Musa. I swore I couldn't be able to smile wider than I already can. I lied. Ho-boe and Aria ran hugged their daughter. Everybody else followed suit and I stayed in the back in the shadows. She was awake and looked like she was looking for someone._

_Her eyes met mine. Blue meets violet. Girl meets boy. Hers' meets mine. I gave her a small nod and she gave a smile. I didn't smile back but watched. She was okay._

…

**BPOV**

Alright. The sun was that high, that far and that wide so that means we should go that way or no, no we came from that way. Huff! I hate that I wake up the earliest out of those two. If Tecna was awake by now than we would be able to move after Stella's woken up. Oh well, what to do.

I heard a groan coming from Stella's lips, who whacked Tecna in the face earning a mouthful of coloured rainbows for Stella. They apologized to each other and sat up well Stella laid/sat up-ish. Tecna looked up once in the sky and looked at me. "If my calculations are correct we should head that way." She pointed towards my direction and I nodded. Too early for maths.

I crossed my arms and linked mine with Tecna's so Stella could sit on our arms while we carried her back to the house. Tecna grunted at her heaviness and Stella whined how Tecna was lower than I was. I sighed and lowered mine to Tecna's strength abilities so she wouldn't have to suffer the wrath of Stella.

"Are we there yet?" Stella asked looking around for some sort of civilians. I doubt there were any life forms other than animals in the wild.

"Stella please don't play the 'Are we there yet game?'" Tecna begged as Stella started squirming around making it harder for us to hold her. "Will you hold still?"

"I'm itchy and I can't scratch my leg." I closed my eyes and prayed that we were close to the house or the beach or something to let us know we were on the right path but right now we were just going to have to endure this _walk_.

…

2 hours, 9 stops and a couple of bathroom breaks later, there were still no sign of anything and Stella was throwing a fit right now which isn't really helping.

"Tecna! I thought you were smart! We're are we?"

"Hey! In my defence I said 'if my calculations are correct!'" Tecna shot back obviously getting weary of Stella's antics. I was as well. Somehow without walking, all Stella could do now was just…talk.

SNAP!

"What was that?" Stella whispered clutching our shoulders in a death grip.

SNAP!

We turned to the right. The bushes shaking, with more snapping sounds coming from it. I made eye contact with Tecna and backed the hell out of here slowly because there was a lot of leaves and twigs lying around the grass. Unfortunately bad luck seems to be on our bad side often this few weeks and Stella sneezed.

She sneezed.

Toppling on top of us.

Ooof!

The rustling got louder and we froze. Literally. Stella squealed in fear and Tecna slapped her hand over her mouth sending a glare towards her before ripping her hand of Stella's mouth. "EEW! You licked me!"

"Have you washed your hands?" Stella changing the subject. "It tastes NASTY!"

"I don't KNOW! I don't go around licking people's HANDS!"

"Only one hand actually." She corrected and Tecna clenched her fists mumbling "She's the future queen. She's the future queen." I hissed at both of them to SHUT UP because a leg just came out of the bush.

We screamed.

A lot.

And a lot.

Another pair feet came out revealing a pair of black boots with a familiar tan skin colour. I looked up and see…

LAYLA!

I was about to jumped up to hug her when Stella crawled/slithered over my body to her shouting proficiencies about Tecna's lack of strength. Whatever. I'm just glad the walking is over. I fell on top of Tecna and we lay on the ground in bliss and watched Stella harass Layla for a change. Layla looked pretty scared of her and yelled for help. Stella who was perched on her lap wailed about her dirty hair and demanded Layla to bring her back so she could take a shower.

Thankfully it only took a few seconds for all of the guys minus Riven to appear. Mmmh…where's Flora? I heard Brandon sigh in relief and lifted Stella up in his arms. She scrunched her nose up before he whispered something in her ear making her blush a second later.

I made eye contact with Tecna and we giggled together. Nabu helped Layla up before wiggling his eyebrows at her then to Stella and Brandon then back to her. Her eyes grew wide.

"Oh no you do-!" She was cut off by Nabu running away with her in his arms. Bridal style and somehow Tecna and I received the same treatment from Sky and Timmy. I seriously don't care right now! I closed my eyes and felt him kiss my forehead. Oh yeah, I'm home.

….

**FPOV**

Oh dear, Musa's gonna have to have someone help her for a while since her arms aren't in any condition to do any lifting. I wrapped the bandage around her arm gingerly trying to avoid causing her pain since she's probably in agony right now. I heard shuffling in the darkness.

I smiled to myself. He's always here. Watching her like a hawk. Waiting for some sort of danger to protect her. Kinda like a knight in shining armour only hiding in the dark. It's kinda romantic and Musa deserves someone even if it is an arranged marriage and even if it's with Riven.

But I think their meant to be. I can feel it in my bones. If not me then they can ask Amore. After all, she is the pixie of love. They balance each other out. Like ying and yang. Light and dark. Sound and silence. Definitely.

They're each other's shadows. They protect each other even when they don't notice like when Musa comes into the room his eyes lay on her for a second before diverting his eyes, not completely but enough to make Musa sad that he doesn't notice her but a little reassurance that he is at the same time. I don't know how that works but they make it work.

Like during game night, when he was shouting at her for saying the wrong answer, she fought back. Caught him of guard. Put him in his place. He was silent the whole night. It was kinda funny watching their banter but he was such a gentlemen to her by staying quiet, they had something going on.

I laughed quietly to myself. What am I doing? Assessing my best friend's love life but nonetheless, she is happy meaning he's happy. I turned towards the darkness and winked. I turned back to mend Musa's injuries but one thing's for sure, I definitely saw a smile back there.

….

**LPOV**

Jeez! Could he be more childish? As soon as he set me down in front of our dads, I kicked his leg and stormed off. Embarrassing much? I ended up in the living where Flora was tending Musa's injuries. I walked passed the darkness where Riven was hiding and said a quick "Hey." I think he was blinking double time when he realized I was talking to him. I nodded before staring AT Musa again.

Rude much. Fine be that way! I sat down next to Flo and patted her back. She smiled at me before smirking as if she knew Nabu's done something so she raised an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes.

"What did he do now?"

"He embarrassed me." I said not caring if someone was eavesdropping. Seriously bad ninja skills.

Flora giggled. "What else is new?"

"Tell me about it." I found a magazine and started flicking through the pages. Ah, he'll come to me when he's ready to apologize. The rest of the crew minus our dads came into the room. All of us hugged each other making sure there were no scraped and bruises to attend to. To be honest I was afraid of Stella at the moment so I skipped her.

"YAY! WE'RE ALL BACK TOGETHER AS ONE BIG HAPPY FAMILY!" She squealed then stopped for a second. "Except Mr GrumpyMcGrumps!" She baby talked at Riven. We all heard a loud grunt in the darkness clearly aiming for Stella. She ignored him and held Musa hand. "How long has she been out for?"

"Since last night." Flora answered calmly. I often forget that Flora's the fairy of nature but remember quickly when she speaks. She always speaks calmly and rationally before a fight occurs.

"So when are you gonna be done? My legs are aching!" Stella added oh-so-subtly. We all rolled our eyes at her comment. "What?"

"Come back in a century, by that time you'll be dead." I laughed at Musa's remark. Stella wacked her on the head as Flora rubbed her head better and chided Stella gently about how Musa's in a delicate situation.

"Well, well the Queen's awoken."

"You know it." Musa sat up and stretched her legs and frowned upon the casts around her arms. Flora saw the frown on her face and patted her shoulder gently. "Only for a few months than you can go back playing music." She groaned unhappily at the new information bestowed upon her. Tecna laughed at the bottom of the sofa but fell onto the ground when Musa kicked her. "Anybody else wanna laugh?"

We all stayed quiet but couldn't help laughing at poor Tecna. She huffed before making a face at Musa. In return Musa couldn't use her hands to pull faces so she stuck her tongue out.

"Oh, real mature Musa." Stella commented staring at her nails.

OOOF!

A pillow ended in her face. She gasped and glared at her. "My hands may not be working but I have minions." We all looked into the darkness but there was nothing to see. He was gone but somehow by the look on Musa's face, he's close by.

I felt someone breathing heavily on my neck so I shoved a pillow in his face. He moaned at the rough contact. "That's for embarrassing me!" Ah, life was good!

**Hey guys! I'M SOOOOOO sorry for not updating! I know I have no excuse but you know as you grow older, you have more responsibilities and duties to handle. REALLY SORRY! But I've settled down well now and I'm ready to return to writing again. I'm sorry I didn't post an A/N but I didn't have time. **

**So what do you think about this chapter? A simple cool or bad or whatever would be nice. Maybe if there's enough reviews, an epilogue could be posted quicker?**

**Sush123**

**Signing out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue**

**OKAY! EXAMS ARE OVER AND DONE WITH! THE SUMMER HOLIDAY IS RISING UPON US SO LET'S GET BACK TO FANFICTION EVERYBODY!**

_Previously on Vacation At Dads…_

"_Oh, real mature Musa." Stella commented staring at her nails._

_OOOF!_

_A pillow ended in her face. She gasped and glared at her. "My hands may not be working but I have minions." We all looked into the darkness but there was nothing to see. He was gone but somehow by the look on Musa's face, he's close by. _

_I felt someone breathing heavily on my neck so I shoved a pillow in his face. He moaned at the rough contact. "That's for embarrassing me!" Ah, life was good!_

* * *

**? POV**

"I don't know about you guys but we really need to go shopping!" Stella shouted, purse in hand. I snorted mentally.

"Seriously Stel? This is like the hundred time you've been in a month!" Musa moaned, fainting dramatically on top of Tecna who snorted at her actions. Layla skipped into the room with a love sick puppy behind her who worshipped the ground she walked on. I was worried about Nabu sometimes but nevertheless, they are wonderful for each other.

The other girls watched Layla sceptically. It's possibly because Layla never skips. Layla just smiled as Nabu plopped her onto his lap smiling lovingly at her. I noticed Bloom raise an eyebrow at Flora who shook her head their friend's unusual mood.

"Layla?" Tecna asked timidly. Layla nodded signalling her to continue. "Are you okay?"

She smiled at Nabu who had a sullen look on his face. "I'm just perfect!" She said wrapping her arms around Nabu's neck. Actually I was curiously to this sudden change since Layla hates to show public displays of her love life.

"You sure?" Musa asked double checking. Layla nodded and everyone shrugged at her behaviour.

* * *

I couldn't help but be mesmerised at the nature couple having a quiet stroll in the garden. It was peaceful yet a sense of romance lingering in the air around them. They were holding hands as Helia who was probably whispering sweet nothings into her ears was probably the reason she was blushing.

He picked up her hand and kissed it as she kissed his cheek in return happily. Their relationship is so pure. When she moves, he moves. Like magnets.

She was happy and that's all I asked.

* * *

I chuckled quietly at the least quiet couple who was having yet another argument. It was usually about Riven leaving his clothes around the floor or Musa ignoring him when she listened to her music but if the screams were as loud as this, it was possible one must have looked at another too long. From the way Musa was screaming, Riven must have stared at another girl too long.

I saw the rest of the group peeking through the same window as I was, not wanting to miss a drama like this. They were a very interesting couple actually. They would have fights like this for a whole day or two if they wanted but couldn't be apart for more than 5 minutes.

I thought the reason they fought was another way of saying 'I love you' to each other and I suppose they do since at the moment they were kissing. Suddenly an awkward tension rose within the group and we all scattered quickly since another fight was coming.

3…

2…

1…

SLAP!

* * *

Like all couples they have their ups and downs and since the accident, Brandon barely let her out of his sight unless another was present with her. It was unusually strange because usually the guy hates shopping but this guy didn't for some strange reason. And that reason was possibly Stella. She could go 24/7 without eating just to shop wearing 5 different pair of outfit a day! I pity her father who couldn't resist his only daughter's wishes to shop.

Having a budget didn't bother Stella at all since Brandon could afford everything she wanted and would give it to her in a heartbeat. He was whipped alright.

I watched as he grinned like a cheshire cat trailing behind her like the luckiest man on earth. I shook my head at his attitude and silently blessed him for the years to come.

* * *

They were incredibly dumb for being the smartest people in the universe. Together they are smart but as individuals they weren't. When one isn't present in the room, the other can't think. When one is together, they are strong and smart and very much in love even if they don't show public affection to one another. Technology is just another way.

I nodded in approval at their scientific language they were saying to one another to fix the bikes that Riven had 'accidently' broke when he went for a ride. Safe to say that Timmy was reducing his bike's speed preventing Riven from another accident.

Tecna laughed at something he said and threw a pencil at him. He blinked several times before having the guts to throw the pencil back at her lightly.

Were they in love or what?

* * *

I suppose I would call them the normal couple out of the group. They had fights, always cared for one another, they were balanced. They understood each other needs, wants and emotion. They could read each other like a book and a connection that no one could break.

It was extremely powerful and dangerously as one could get hurt easily if something went wrong but they were fine. Bloom was resting underneath a tree with Sky's head in her lap. She ran her hand through his hair not with a care in the world. He was reading a book but with every chance he got leaned and nuzzled into the palm of her hand making her giggle like a school girl.

They were fine.

* * *

I winced and prayed that Nabu made it out okay since Musa and Riven weren't the only ones who fought. Nabu was a trouble maker and loved to test his new tricks on people. Lately it was on Layla.

I heard her yell at him for being an irresponsible jerk. Well done Nabu. Make the Mrs angry why don'tcha. She was going on and on and on about how he's so childish yelling "You're a MANCHILD Nabu!" Safe to say I was glad I wasn't Nabu today.

I heard Nabu begging for her to forgive him but she wouldn't have it sending another load of rants at him. I walked away knowing he had to learn his lesson.

Loving someone is easy, letting go is harder. I doubt none of them will let go.

* * *

**OH YEAH! THE END OF VACATION AT DADS! WOOOHHHH! SO…what did you guys think? Btw SO SORRY that I haven't updated. Should've sent an author's note or something but I blame on the exams! At least it's all over and summer's here SO FANFICTION HERE I COME!**

**So what do you guys want me to do? Do you want me to:**

**Finish **_Who's my Daddy 2?_

**Continue **_Blast from the past?_** Percy Jackson story**

**New story **_Secret Garden? _**Twilight story**


End file.
